si seulement tu me voyais comme je te vois
by Saly852
Summary: Mon histoire n'est pas banale! Je ne croyais pas pouvoir tomber amoureuse, mais lorsque j'ai vue ce grand brun et que j'ai plongé dans sont regard bleu et avec sa mine coquine sur le visage, j'ai sue qu'il serait mon ciel et mon enfer à la fois! humain
1. introduction

Mon histoire n'est pas banale! Je ne croyais pas pouvoir tomber amoureuse, mais lorsque j'ai vue ce grand brun et que j'ai plongé dans sont regard bleu et avec sa mine coquine sur le visage, j'ai sue qu'il serait mon ciel et mon enfer à la fois!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Ce matin, je me suis réveillé avec un sentiment de nostalgie. J'ai tous laisser derrière moi il y a bientôt 3 ans, mes meilleurs amis qui sont pour moi ma famille, je croyais pouvoir vivre sans eu et surtout me retrouver en voyageant autour du globe, mais ma Rosalie et mon Josh me manque trop et c'est donc pour cette raison, que je vais rentrer au pays.

Tous d'abord laissé moi me présenter

Je m'appelle Sandra Smith, j'ai 16 ans, je suis de grandeur moyenne et disons les choses comme elles sont, un physique que beaucoup envierais, les cheveux châtain blond et les yeux bleu-vert. Mes parents sont décéder il y a bientôt 4 ans. Ils me manquent affreusement, même avec l'aide de mes amis, leur absence était trop difficile à supporter!

Ils étaient vraiment très très riche, ils possédaient plusieurs Villa dans différent coin du monde et étaient a la tête d'une multinational la Smith Corp., un véritable empire.

Un homme en qui mes parents avait une confiance aveugle a été nommé pour s'occuper de moi, il est un vrai père pour moi, je l'adore il ce nomme George Robinson, il a environ, humm je dirais 46 ans, toujours célibataire, de taille moyenne, les cheveux poivre et sel assez court et les yeux brun.

George à respecter mon choix de quitter la petite ville de Forks, ou j'allais au lycée. J'ai quand même continué à étudier, mais par correspondance, j'ai toujours eu d'excellente note sans trop faire d'effort, alors je suis persuader de pouvoir réintégrer l'école en terminal sans trop de difficultés.

La seule personne avec qui je gardais contact était George, je devais quand même garder a l'esprit que j'ai des responsabilités, George me guide dans la prise de décision pour la multinational et s'occupe aussi de tous mes bien.

J'ai peur de revenir, peur que tous mes souvenir me face souffrir et surtout j'appréhende la réaction de Rosalie et de Josh, je suis partie comme une voleuse, sans rien dire et j'ai disparue de leur vie. Ils ont souvent demande à George ou j'étais, mais ce dernier leur répondait simplement qu'il ne savait pas et qu'il serait inutile de me chercher.

Rosalie Hale est belle, grande, un corps de mannequin, cheveux blond, yeux bleu. Nos parents étaient très proche et nous avons toujours été des amies, je l'appelle ma sœur de cœur, malgré sa beauté Rosalie a un caractère disons très prononcer, ont ce ressemble tellement sur plusieurs point. Elle est une accrot du shopping et des soins de beautés. Elle a un frère, Jasper, comme ils sont jumeau il est la copie de Rosalie version homme, mais seulement physiquement. Jasper est très calme et réfléchie, toujours a l'écoute des gens qu'il aime. Rosalie aurait bien voulue que moi et Jasper sortions ensemble, mais il est pour moi un frère, je l'aime beaucoup.

Ensuite il y a Josh Perkin, mon meilleur ami, grand, musclé, cheveux blond et yeux bleu. Lui aussi ont ce connais depuis le jardin d'enfant. Il est un rebelle, c'est le meilleur pour faire les quatre cent coups. Lui comme Rosalie et Jasper, est un fils de riche, mais rien n'y parait juste a le regarder. Il était toujours avec moi, Rosalie pour nous taquiner nous appelais les siamois, j'étais proche de Josh au point ou tous le monde pensais que nous formions un couple. A la mort de mes parents, Josh avait élu domicile chez moi, il disait que nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre. Il est parti de chez moi, il y a un an d'après ce que George m'as dit. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien leurs dire, que je suis partie pour oublier, parce que la blessure que j'avais dans le cœur était trop profonde pour leurs faire supporter tous mes états d'âme!

Je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenu, ils mon surement remplacer ou leur colère et leur déception est devenu tellement grande qu'ils ne voudront pas entendre parler de moi. J'avais besoin de réfléchir pour guérir, je sais maintenant que rien de ce qui c'est passé ne dois m'empêcher de continuer ma route, oui je dois reprendre ma vie ou je l'ai laissé.

Sur cette dernière réflexion, je prends mon portable et appelle George.

Allo

George c'est moi

Miss Smith, est-ce que tous vas bien?

Oui, tous vas très bien George, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander

Biensure Miss Smith je vous écoute

Pourriez-vous me faire préparer le jet pour demain matin, et faire préparer la villa de Forks s.v.p.

Vous revenez parmi nous Miss Smith, j'en suis très heureux, sa seras avec plaisir ! votre jet sera prêt a décoller a 9 :30 demain matin, est-ce que sa vous vas?

Oui je reviens, et oui sa seras parfait, juste une chose pourriez vous faire le nécessaire pour mon entré au lycée et pas un mot a personne

Aucun problème

Merci pour tous George et a très bientôt!

Au plaisir de vous revoir

Sur ce je coupais la communication, comme je voyage léger et que de toutes façons je voyageais d'une villa a l'autre je n'ai pas grand choses à apporter, une valise seras suffisante. Je donne mes dernier instruction au domestique et vas me coucher.

Demain sera une longue journée.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre**** 2**

Mon réveil ce fit en douceur et pour une fois, je le fis avant d'entendre le traditionnel bip, bip, bip. Je pris le temps de m'assoir dans mon lit et subitement une quantité de sentiments mon frapper de plein fouet.

C'est aujourd'hui que je dois faire face, la peur me submerge. La peur du rejet des personnes que j'aime plus que tous, l'angoisse face à leurs réactions. Comment ferais-je pour affronter sa! Mon Dieu!

Je me lève enfin, prend mes vêtements que j'avais préparé la veille, jeans délaver avec une chemise légère lilas et part dans la douche. L'eau chaude me fait du bien, je ressens de la hâte de me retrouver enfin chez moi et je me sens exciter de pouvoir enfin conduire mon bébé, mon bébé est ma motos, une Morini Corsaro 1200 Avio, couleur argent et noir, j'adore la bichonner et la faire briller. Je me souviens des compétitions que moi et Josh faisions pour nous amuser, les courses et aussi les techniques acrobatiques, je sors de la douche et me dépêche de m'habiller et me coiffer. Ce qui n'est jamais très long, avec mes cheveux qui me tombe sur les fesses et qui frise légèrement, un peu de sèche cheveux et le tour est jouer. Me maquille très légèrement, un peu de gloss rose Color Fever et une fine ligne noire pour souligner mes yeux.

Un de mes domestiques est venu chercher ma valise et m'informer que mon chauffeur était près. Je prends mon courage a deux main et le suit jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois a l'aéroport, je prends une grand inspiration et monte a bord de mon jet priver, une fois assise et pour ne pas me laisser submerger par les sentiments, je mets mes écouteur et je mets en marche ma Play liste sur mon Ipod, en fermant les yeux.

Une hôtesse vient me réveiller quelques heures plus tard pour me dire

D'attacher ma ceinture que nous atterrissons. Je lui obéi sans rien dire mais le stresse me tord le ventre. Lorsque je descends du jet, un sourire étire mes lèvres, George est la avec un grand sourire sur le visage, il me fait signe de venir le rejoindre et me tien la porte de la limousine ouverte.

- Bonjour Miss. Smith

- Bonjour George

Et sans plus attendre il me prend dans ses bras et me fait un câlin, s'il savait comment sa me fait du bien, il me relâche doucement et me regarde de haut en bas.

- Vous êtes magnifique !

- Merci George! Vous m'avez manqué vous savez!

- Vous nous avez tous manquer aussi Miss !

Je n'ajoute rien a son sous-entendu et prend place dans la voiture, pendant le trajet George ne cherche pas a me faire la conversation et je lui en suis reconnaissante, quand je vois enfin l'annonce de Forks, je me sens vibrer a l'intérieur, Courage Sandra, tu vas y arriver! Voila que nous arrivons devant la villa.

Ma demeure est en retrait, dans la forêt. J'avais oublié comment c'était splendide, grand et chaleureux, exactement à l'image de mes parents.

En descendant de la limousine, je reste la, a la scruter sous tous les sens, fait de bois rond a l'extérieur, ont vois par les grandes fenêtres, tous le domestique qui s'affaire. Une fois a l'intérieur dans le vestibule qui donne vue sur l'escalier et a droite a aire ouverte le magnifique salon, qui je n'en suis pas surprise a été équiper avec les dernières technologies, Josh ne changera jamais, je laisse échapper un petit rire a cette pensée.

Ensuite je me dirige un peu plus a fond ou il y a la salle à manger avec sont magnifique lustre au plafond et ou trône dans toutes sa majesté la table à manger, si ont peux appeler sa une table, qui peux a elle seule recevoir vingt convive, mon regard ce fixe sur la terrasse qui est accessible de la salle à manger par une porte fenêtre, des fleures et la piscine, que de souvenir qui me frappe en plein cœur.

Je poursuis ma visite et me rend sur la droite ou un passage donne sur quatre

Portes, la première à droite est le bureau de mon père, je ne fait que caresser le bois de la porte du bout des doigts, je ne peux empêcher une larme de couler, en face de cette porte il y a une petite salle de bain. Et les deux dernières porte, une donne sur le gigantesque garage avec toutes nos voitures et la seconde est la salle de musique.

Je suis l'littéralement prise dans mes pensée, figer sur place, lorsque j'entends le téléphone sonné, ce qui me fait échapper un petit hoquet de surprise!

Je ne porte pas attention et repart pour me rendre a ma chambre au second étage qui en comprend une dizaine, quand George m'interpelle.

- Miss. Smith.

- Oui George.

- Téléphone pour vous.

Je le regarde, sans vraiment réagir, personne n'est supposer savoir que je suis la et comme si il avait comprit mes réflexion il me dit :

- Miss, c'est Josh. Il nous a vus arriver de la villa voisine, celle des Cullen.

- Hum, je vois. Depuis quand il y a une autre villa aussi près?

- Depuis environ deux ans, Miss. J'aurais du vous prévenir!

- Passé le moi dans ma chambre George et ont reparleras de tous ce que je dois savoir plus tard.

- Bien, Miss

Je monte directement dans ma chambre sans plus attendre, je m'asseye à mon bureau et je vois la petite lumière clignoter. Que vais- je lui dire. Je prends mon courage et une grand inspiration et prend le combiner.

- Allo

- Sandra, c'est bien toi?

- Oui (dis-je dans un murmure)

- Ho mon Dieu! Je n'en reviens pas, tu es revenu!

A ce moment j'entends un crie strident qui vient de derrière Josh

Et lui qui dit a la personne de ce calmer, après un léger soupire il poursuit.

- tu es la?

- Oui, je suis la Josh, tu m'as tellement manqué!

- Tu ma aussi beaucoup manqué bébé, j'imagine que nous aurons une bonne discussion, mais pas maintenant, je suis trop content! Le crie que tu as entendu n'est nul autre que Rose.

- Je suis désoler Josh (je ne pue retenir les sanglots dans ma voix)

- T'en fais pas pour sa, ok!

- Ok! Comment elle va?

- En ce moment elle est assez difficile à retenir pour tous te dire.

Je ne peu retenir un rire, Rosalie restera toujours Rosalie

- Elle voudrait te parler!

- Oui, passe la moi.

- Allo, Sandra c'est bien toi?

- Oui rose, c'est moi!

- Je n'y crois pas! Ok, dit moi quelque chose que nous sommes seule à savoir.

Je prends une pose, pour réfléchir à quelque chose qui a vraiment une signification pour nous, ha! Oui je sais.

- Rosalie, nous avons toutes les deux un tatou. Toi sur la hanche droite c'est une rose rouge avec des épine, moi sur la hanche gauche, une croix entouré de barbelé, nous l'avons fait faire en même temps a nos seize ans, peu de temps avant que je parte.

- Bordel.

Elle ne dit plus rien, je l'entends sangloter

- Rosalie je t'en pris pardonne moi!

- Je veux venir te voir, maintenant et te foutre une baffe magistrale, je peux t'assurer que plus jamais tu me feras un coup pareil!

- T'en fais pas tu as été assez clair, je crois que nous nous reverrons a la rentré.

- Sandra, désoler, je me suis emporter tu me connais, voyons! Je veux venir te voir et Josh aussi, je t'en pris! J'ai tellement de choses à te dire.

- Bon! Je n'y échapperais pas à ce que je vois! Écoute je suis un peu fatiguer disons qu'avec le voyage et toutes ces émotions, je vais faire une sieste cette après midi, venez souper vers six heures sa te vas?

- Oui, sa me vas et t'en fait pas d'accord, ont a une petite idée du pourquoi et du comment, nous sommes tes amis peut importe ce qui ce passe, ok?

- Merci ma Rose et donne un bisou a Josh pour moi, ont ce voie tous tantôt! Bizou

- Pas de quoi, bizou ma poulette (rire)

Je ris et coupa la communication. Oufffff! Que de soulagement, je demande a Bernadette de tous préparer pour le repas de ce soir et je file a la douche, j'ai tellement hâte de les voire tous les deux! Ensuite je me glisse dans mon lit, en respirant profondément l'odeur de ma couette, humm! Sa sent bon le chez soit et je tombe dans les bras de Morphée ou mes rêves m'entraine dans mes souvenir les plus agréable de mon passé.

Alors, ne soyer pas timide et dites moi ce que vous en pensé !

La suite bientôt! xxx


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre**** 3**

**P.O.V Josh**

Rosalie et moi, avions été invite chez les Cullen pour le dîner, comme a notre habitude, moi, Emmett, Jasper et Edward étions tous dans le salon à jouer avec la console de jeux vidéo et a ce taquiner. Nous vivions presque avec eux, Rosalie étant toujours collé a Emmett et Jasper a Alice.

Les filles étaient montées au second étage dans la chambre d'Alice pour papoter. Quand Alice a poussé un cri strident, nous sommes tous monté les rejoindre, Jasper a éclater de rire devant la vision qu'Alice nous donnait.

Elle sautait sans arrêt dans ce qui me fit pensé a la danse de la pluie, mon regard c'est alors porter sur une Rosalie complètement figer devant la fenêtre et une Bella paralyser, Rose n'avait aucune réaction, ce qui est surprenant de sa part.

En générale, elle aurait dit à notre lutin de ce calmé avec autorité, mais la, rien!

Pendant que tous les autres sont morts de rire, je m'approche doucement de Rosalie, pour me rendre compte que des larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues. Je la prends dans mes bras, pour la consoler!

- Alice veux tu bien nous dire ce qui te prend.

- Edward, j'ai amplement le droit d'être exciter comme une puce, tu te rends compte que je vais enfin la rencontrer.

- Quoi, de quoi tu parles?

- Emmett, la villa voisine est de nouveau occuper!

Je retourne mon regard pour faire face a la fenêtre, qui donne droit sur la villa de ma meilleure amie, elle était parti et par la même occasion nous avait brisé le cœur a moi et Rosalie et Jasper.

Nous savons que la douleur qu'elle éprouvait suite a la mort de ces parents, lui étais insupportable, mais nous pensions que le lien qui nous unissais tous les trois était puissant pour en venir a bout. Par un beau matin, alors que je vivais avec Sandra et que nous dormions ensemble, a mon réveil, elle n'était plus la, juste un mot (je suis désoler !).

Tous en gardant Rosalie dans mes bras, je vois la limousine officiel de la famille Smith dans l'aller de la villa, Sandra sort de la voiture et ne bouge plus, a ce moment Rose relève la tête et la regarde, tourne ensuite les yeux vers moi et me demande si elle rêve, elle me demande d'appeler a la villa pour être sur, ce que j'accepte silencieusement.

Jasper me tend le téléphone et vas s'assoir sur le lit d'Alice avec tous les autres, rose collé à Emmett. Je m'assoie sur le sol, j'ai peur de perdre pied, tous les Cullen savent au sujet de Sandra, il n'y a pas une journée ou il y a un évènement ce produit qui nous fait penser a elle, donc a chaque fois nous racontons une anecdote a son sujet!

Un raclement de gorge me ramène a la réalité, je lève les yeux vers eux, ils attendent avec impatience pour certain, avec doute pour d'autre et finalement avec peur pour moi, Rose et Jasper. D'une main tremblante je compose le numéro, une sonnerie, deux sonnerie, trois, enfin une réponse!

- Résidence Smith, bonjour!

- Bonjour, je suis Josh Perkin, je voudrais parler à Monsieur George s.v.p.

- Un instant Monsieur, je vous le passe.

Rosalie a encrée ses yeux dans les miens, elle sert la main d'Emmett tellement fort que ses jointure blanchisse, j'entends des pas.

- Bonjour Mr. Perkin, vous allez bien?

- Je ne sais pas trop en faite George, voyez vous, nous sommes Miss Hale et moi, ainsi que Mr. Hale chez les Cullen et par coïncidence, Alice a vue la limousine officielle dans votre entré de sa fenêtre.

- Oui, biensure ! je viens d'arriver, ne vous inquiéter pas tous est en règle Mr.

- George, je pourrais parler à Sandra s.v.p.

- Mr. Perkin, Miss Smith est pas la et je ne sais pas ou elle est.

- D'accord George je vais être plus claire, je l'ai vue, alors je voudrais lui parler maintenant.

- Ha!... Je suis désoler Mr. Je ne fais que suivre les instructions qui mon été donné, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Je comprends George, merci, j'attends!

Je n'en reviens tous simplement pas, elle ne voulait pas que nous sachions pour son retour. Je me dois de garder un visage impassible, au moin pour Rosalie, enfin après un temps qui me paru interminable, George m'annonce que Sandra va prendre la communication dans sa chambre.

- Allo

- Sandra, c'est bien toi?

- Oui (je l'entendis à peine)

- Ho mon Dieu! Je n'en reviens pas, tu es revenu!

Rosalie ce lève d'un bond et pousse un crie, qui nous a tous fait sursauter! Non mais …., je lui demande de la fermer et de ce calmer, mais elle ne fait que tourner en rond autour de moi ce qui m'énerve prodigieusement. Tous les autres sont comme figer et Jasper me fait signe le téléphone, mon dieu j'oubliais Sandra.

- tu es la?

- Oui, je suis la Josh, tu m'as tellement manqué!

- Tu ma aussi beaucoup manqué bébé, j'imagine que nous aurons une bonne discussion, mais pas maintenant, je suis trop content! Le crie que tu as entendu n'est nul autre que Rose.

- Je suis désoler Josh

J'entendis le sanglot dans sa voix

- T'en fais pas pour sa, ok!

- Ok! Comment elle va?

- En ce moment elle est assez difficile à retenir pour tous te dire.(rire)

- Elle voudrait te parler!

Sandra accepte de lui parler, j'ai a peine le temps de lui tendre le téléphone, que Rose me l'arrache littéralement des mains, et nous met tous a la porte.

Nous descendons au salon, je suis tellement heureux, j'ai un sourire stupide collé au visage, j'en reviens pas, mon bébé est revenu, enfin ma vie vas reprendre un court normale. Je savais que Sandra et moi avions un lien spéciale, mais je me suis rendu compte que j'étais totalement amoureux d'elle. Je ne lui dirais jamais, car je sais qu'elle ne me voit pas comme sa et j'aime mieux l'avoir comme amie, que comme rien du tous.

En sortant de mes pensées, je remarque que tous les visages sont tourné vers moi, ils veulent savoir, alors je leurs dis :

- d'accord, allez-y avec vos questions!

- Tu es sur que tu as parlé a la bonne personne? Me demande Edward

- Oui! J'en suis sure, je reconnaitrais le son de sa voix entre mille

- Tu crois que nous allons pouvoir la rencontrer quand? Me demande Alice

- Je sais pas Alice, franchement, au départ elle ne voulait pas que l'ont sache qu'elle était la, alors!

Rosalie vient nous rejoindre en courant et ce jette dans mes bras et éclate de rire, elle nous raconte sa conversation avec notre meilleur amie et quand elle m'annonce que moi, elle et Jasper allons manger avec elle a la villa Smith ce soir, je tombe et m'affale sur le sofa. Je sais que les autres sont impatient de la rencontrer, mais ce moment de retrouvaille nous appartiens a tous les quartes et si je pouvais je la garderais pour moi seule.

Alice et Bella parle déjà de sortie cinéma et soirée de fille a organiser.

**P.O.V Rosalie**

Je n'en reviens pas, bordel! Elle me fait passer par toutes les gammes d'émotions qui peuvent exister. Ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur, elle est revenue. Je sais qu'Emmett ne comprend pas trop l'attachement que l'ont porte a Sandra, mais je sais que quand il la rencontrera, il comprendra.

Alice est sur un petit nuage, elle avait tellement hâte de voir enfin la personne que je lui d'écrit depuis 3 ans. Bella elle, ne nous croit pas quand nous lui racontons tous ce que fait Sandra, elle ma juste dit (j'espère qu' elle n'est pas du genre mannequin, parce que la, je vais vraiment être complexé)

Nous avions tous beaucoup rie a sa remarque.

Si ils savaient tous comment est notre Sandra, la d'écrire rapidement, hum… pour commencer c'est la beauté a l'état pure, elle est très naturel, elle a un merveilleux sens de l'humour et beaucoup de répartie. Elle a aussi tous comme moi un caractère bien trempé, Josh la taquinais souvent en l'appelant garçons manqué, pourquoi, simplement parce qu'elle ce bat aussi bien qu'un homme, qu'elle adore faire de la moto acrobatique et surtout courser, elle aime le sport, les voiture tous comme moi, mais tous sa nos amis et mon chéri le découvrirons bien assez tôt.

J'attends le souper de ce soir avec impatience, je vais dans ma chambre pour commencer à me préparer, mon dieu je ne vais pas tenir!

N'oublier pas les reviews, dit moi ce que vous en pensé!

Ne vous gêner surtout pas pour me dire comment vous envisager la suite!

Bizou xxx


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre**** 4**

**Avant de commencer, je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews, tous vos commentaire sont apprécier, si vous avez de suggestion sur ce que vous aimeriez qui arrivent en suite, je suis ouverte a vos commentaire!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Je sors de mon sommeil tous doucement, jusqu'au moment ou mon esprit ce rappelle du souper de ce soir. Mon regard ce tourne vers mon réveil matin, Ho! Mon Dieu, il est cinq heures, déjà!

J'appelle Bernadette, elle est au service de la famille depuis longtemps, elle me connaît bien. Elle est une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année, cheveux grisonnant, toujours coiffé d'un chignon serré, pas très grande et avec un visage souriant et tendre.

Je lui demande de préparer mes vêtements, je lui explique rapidement, que je veux ma robe noire aux genoux, qui est ceinturé sous les seins d'un ruban rouge avec de fine bretelle et qui est moulante, je lui laisse le choix de mes talons. Elle m'affirme aussi que tous est près pour nos invités.

Sur ce je pars sous la douche, pendant que je me lave et que je m'épile avec tous mes produit a senteur de lilas, je pars dans mes pensées, il faut que je contrôle ma nervosité, ce n'est pas possible! Je suis tellement nerveuse que mes mains tremblent. Je n'ai jamais manqué d'assurance, mais depuis hier, c'est mes fibres nerveuses qui contrôlent mon corps.

Je sors, me sèche et part m'habiller dans ma chambre, Bernadette est merveilleuse, tous est près sur mon lit. Donc j'enfile ma robe, met mes soulier a talon noir et regarde l'heure, 5 :30 . Je me dépêche d'aller me coiffé. Je prends le temps de me regarder dans le miroir, tous est parfait je décide de laissé mes cheveux tomber sur mes épaules et mon dos. Je me maquille, mon gloss rose et le même trait fin de noir sous les yeux que ce matin, un dernier regard, voila je suis parfaite, sans vouloir être vantarde, je me trouve vraiment très belle.

Ont frappe à ma porte

oui

Miss, vos invités sont arrivés.

Merci! Bernadette, demander a George de leurs tenir compagnie au salon et donner leur un apéritif, je vous rejoins.

Bien! Miss

Elle referme la porte derrière elle, j'ai l'estomac serré, aller ce n'est quand même pas des monstres, je souffle et pose ma main tremblante sur la poignée de porte, je vais y arriver.

Je me dirige vers l'escalier, je les entends discuter et rigoler avec George, au moin ils ont l'aire de bonne humeur, aller je me lance, je descends doucement l'escalier et me dirige vers eux, ils ne mon pas encore remarquer, alors je tousse un peu et vlan. Je me fais happer avec force, et je me rends compte que mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol. George en profite pour partir discrètement.

Josh me tien dans ses bras avec force et m'embrasse le front.

Je le regarde, il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi beau avec ces yeux noisette et ses long cheveux blond, retenu en queue de cheval basse par un élastique.

tu es entrain de m'étouffer tu sais! (rire)

Il me lance un regard d'excuse et me dépose sur le sol, Rosalie et Jasper ce sont approcher. Jasper me fait un câlin et m'embrasse sur la joue.

content de te voire ! Me dit-il

moi aussi, Jasper!

Rosalie s'avance doucement, me regarde de haut en bas en marchand autour de moi, je la regardais stupéfaite de sa réaction, elle m'en veut. Elle a le regard sévère et les sourcils froncer. Tous le monde reste silencieux, attendant sa réaction. Elle ce décide enfin a ouvrir la bouche.

hum….

Quoi … hum?

Ont dirais que mes leçons ton été profitable, tu es tous simplement magnifique! Allez Vien la.

J'ai une larme qui coule tous doucement de ma joue, alors que Rosalie me prend dans ses bras et me dit :

Enfin, ma sœur (elle aussi est en larme)

Bon, Jolie demoiselle, je crois que nous devrions passer à table

Nous dit Josh

Je plante mon regard dans celui de Rosalie et nous partons dans un rire incontrôlé, surement provoquer par la nervosité. Josh me tend le bras avec un magnifique sourire et Jasper tend le sien à sa sœur Jumelle.

Le repas ce passe très bien, Jasper me raconte l'arriver des Cullen il y a deux ans et m'explique que depuis un an, il a une relation officiel avec Alice Cullen. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Alice est la plus jeune des Cullen, Rosalie me la d'écrit comme une boule d'énergie, presque maniaque de mode et de shopping, elle a aussi deux frères. Edward qui est le second de la famille, il est en couple avec une certaine Isabella Swan, il est le musicien de la famille. Tant qu'a Isabella, Josh ma dit de l'appeler Bella, elle préfère et Rosalie ajouter que cette fille manque sérieusement de confiance en elle et qu'elle est d'une maladresse excessive, qu'elle est sur que je vais l'adorer et que c'est la fille du shérif Swan.

Josh est assis près de moi et me serre la main, je les regarde m'expliquer tous ce que j'ai manqués et je me sens comme si rien n'avait changé! Josh a des parents très absent et ces pour cette raison qu'il est toujours avec nous! Tant qu'a Rosalie et Jasper, leurs parents préfère donner leurs aide a des organismes humanitaire, donc ne sont jamais la. Ils sont ma famille.

Après notre excellent repas, nous allons nous assoir au salon, les garçons s'installent avec la console de jeux pendant que moi et rose sommes assises sur le sofa, pour discuter.

Elle ce met à me parler du plus âgé des Cullen, Emmett. Elle en est très amoureuse! Elle a une relation avec lui depuis environ 3 mois. Je pouffe de rire lorsqu'elle me le d'écris avec ses yeux merlan frit.

tu vas voir Emmett est génial! Il est très grand et musclé. Il a l'aire un peu terrifiant pour quelqu'un qui le connais pas, mais en réalité, il doux comme un nounours. Il a les cheveux brun foncé et les yeux bleus. Toujours le mot pour rire, ok! Des fois il est lourd mais sa fait son charme.

(Rire)

On dirait que tu as trouvé la perle rare ma Rose!

Ho! ..Sandra, si tu savais! Il fait aussi partie de l'équipe de foot du lycée avec les trois autres.

Laisse moi deviner, tu fais partie de pompom girl!

Heu... ouais, avec Alice, Bella, elle ce n'est pas trop son truc!

He… ben moi non plus.

Josh ce tourne vers nous et dit :

alors, tu seras a la rentré au lycée après demain?

Oui et je compte bien faire une entré fracassante!

Pourquoi sa me surprend pas, dit nous tes projets. Me dit Jasper

Je vais me faire plaisir et sortir mon bébé du garage, a mon arriver sur le parking une petite acrobatie avec ma moto et ils auront tous le bouche ouverte.

Ouais ben ce n'est pas Bella qui feras sa! Dit Josh en riant.

Ensuite Rose me dit que les Cullen sont impatiens de me rencontrer, que demain ils vont tous faire un tour dans une clairière et qu'elle serait heureuse que je me joigne a eux, j'accepte sans aucune hésitation, alors Jasper prend son portable et appelle sa douce Alice pour les avertir de ma présence.

Lorsque nous regardons l'heure, il est déjà tard donc rose et Jasper se lève pour retourner auprès de leurs moitiés, quand Josh s'approche doucement de moi et me demande en chuchotant dans mon oreille, si, il peut rester dormir avec moi comme avant. Je le regarde dans les yeux et l'embrasse sur la joue pour lui signifier mon accord. Après avoir donner nos câlins a rose et Jazz, nous ont quittés.

George est venu nous retrouver pour m'informer qu'il me laissait la semaine, il trouve que sa fait beaucoup en même temps, mon retour, nos retrouvaille et la rentrée scolaire, mais que la semaine prochaine il devait me mettre au courant de tous ce qui ce passe avec la multinational et mes biens, ensuite il prend congé.

Josh pendant ce temps était allé au salon regarder un match de foot à la télé,

Je suis resté un peu en retrait à le regarder. Il est vrai, que pour une personne extérieure à notre groupe, nous pouvons paraitre d'un couple. Je sais que Josh a des sentiments forts pour moi, nous en avons déjà parlé, je lui ai dit qu'il était important pour moi et que je l'aime, mais comme un frère.

Nous sommes vraiment très proche, je veux dire qu'il ne ce prive pas pour me faire des câlins ou me tenir la taille, m'embrasser la joue ou le front et ce peu importe qui nous entourait, nous n'avons jamais eu aucune gène à montrer publiquement l'affection que nous nous portons, nous dormions ensemble, il me tenait dans ses bras. Je suis vraiment heureuse que rien n'ai changé entre nous. Je m'approche et me cale contre lui, il m'entoure de ses bras et je m'appuis la tête sur son épaule, je me sens bien.

En partant, je croyais me trouver, mais je réalise que je suis vraiment moi qu'ici, parmi Josh, Rose et Jazz, ils sont mon oxygène pour respirer. Je prends la main de Josh, aucun de nous ne prononce un mot et je l'entraine à ma chambre. Je lui dis de faire comme chez lui, moi je vais mettre un pyjama et me brosser les dents. Aussitôt fini je vais dans mon lit ou je vois Josh assis sur le bout et qui ne bouge pas, il a l'aire perdu, je lui dis :

Josh, qu'est-ce qui va pas?

Si tu préfère je peux dormir dans une autre chambre!

Tous en me disant sa il s'approche de moi sur le lit et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

écoute Josh, je sais que je vous ai fait souffrir, j'avais besoin de me reconstruire! Si tu préfère qu'a partir de maintenant nous ne dormions plus ensemble, je comprends!

Pourquoi crois-tu que nous ne t'en avons pas parler? Nous savons parfaitement pourquoi tu es partie, mon problème est que je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec toi.

Voyons Josh, je veux que tu reste comme avant, reste toi-même, tu viens?

Je tape la place près de moi, tous en levant les couvertures. Il me fait un sourire éblouissant, ce déshabille en vitesse pour ne garder que son t-shirt et son boxer, je me colle dans ses bras et c'est comme sa que nous nous endormons.

**P.O.V Jasper**

J'ai vraiment aimé notre soirée, retrouver Sandra était fort en émotion. Je l'ai trouvé encore plus belle qu'il y a trois ans, je ne sais pas, elle fait plus femme, elle a perdu ces aires enfantin, qui différencie une femme d'une adolescente, pourtant elle n'a que 16ans bientôt 17ans.

Les épreuves qu'elle a due traverser y sont surement pour quelque chose.

Emmett et Alice nous attendaient, Ed lui était parti chez Bella.

A peine Rosalie avait ouvert la porte de la villa que ma tornade de petite amie m'avait sauté dessus. Je la serrais fort dans mes bras. Rosalie et Em ce sont éclipser dans leur chambre.

Je racontai notre soirée a ma douce, tous en allant dans notre nid d'amour Alice a tellement hâte de rencontrer Sandra, qu'elle en saute partout, elle me dit :

est-ce qu'elle aime le shopping?

Oui, Alice, elle adore le shopping et je te jure qu'elle est aussi accrot que toi et Rose.

Whoua…. Sa vas être génial. Elle me dit sa en tapant dans ses mains

Tu crois qu'elle m'aimera?

Biensure, tu vas voir, elle est formidable, vous allez très bien vous entendre!

Sur cela je rejoignis ma beauté dans notre lit pour tomber dans un sommeil profond, collé contre elle.

**P.O.V Rosalie**

J'ai juste eu le temps de mettre la main sur la poigné de porte de la villa, que déjà Alice avait sauté sur Jasper. Emmett était adosser au mur de l'entré, les mains dans ses poche de jeans, je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en le voyant, il est tellement beau. Il me tend les bras ou je ne me fais pas prier de me jeter. Je lui dis que nous serions mieux dans notre chambre, il acquiesce en silence.

Nous entrons dans la chambre et il me prend immédiatement dans ses bras et me plaque a la porte et m'embrasse langoureusement.

humm…. Em, attend je voudrais te parler de la soirée.

Pas besoin!

Un baiser

Em

Je sais déjà le principal, le reste, je m'en fou!

Il colle encore plus sont corps au mien, sa main qui ce faufile sous ma robe et qui remonte tous doucement entre mes cuisse et son autre main qui descend le long de mon coup pour ce retrouver dans mon décolleter.

et que sais-tu? Ho… Em

ont la rencontre demain, c'est suffisant, maintenant si sa te conviens ma douce j'aimerais profiter de ton corps de rêve.

Il prend ma jambe droite pour la remonter sur sa hanche, ce qui accentue le frottement, je suis déjà mouillé pour lui. Il me retourne face au mur et défait ma robe pour la laisser tomber par terre, il me reste plus que mon soutien gorge et mon string en dentelle rouge. Je sens son érection ce frotter sur mes fesse, pendant que ses mains caresse mon ventre. Elle remonte jusqu'à mes seins qu'il caresse du bout des doigts sur le fin tissus. Je ne peux retenir mes gémissements.

Je me retourne face à lui et l'embrasse langoureusement en lui léchant la lèvre supérieure, je lui enlève son chandail et caresse ses magnifique abdos, lui, détache mon soutien gorge qui est de trop et ce met à sucer mes mamelons déjà durcie par le désir. Hum c'est trop bon, je commence à devenir impatiente, je fais glisser ma main jusqu'à sont jeans, que je détache.

Je me sépare un peu de lui et descend son jeans et je le débarrasse par la même occasion de son boxer, Dieu que j'aime cet homme, j'adore les gros pénis. En me voyant le regarder avec envie pendant que je ne peux m'empêche de lui caresser le gland tous doucement, je l'entends siffler.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me pose sur le lit, il continue ces douce torture sur mes sein, il descend une de ses main le long de mon flan, pour ce rendre jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, ou il remonte doucement jusqu'à ma féminité plus que trempé. Il commence à jouer avec mon clitoris, ha… oui

Je sens l'excitation m'envahir, alors il plonge deux dans en moi et commence des vas et viens très lent. Je bouge le bassin pour lui montrer que je veux plus, il met un préservatif et commence à frotter le bout de son pénis a mon entrer. Je n'en peux plus. Je l'entoure de mes jambes et je fais une légère pression sur ces merveilleuse fesses, ce qui le fait me pénétrer d'un coup, humm mm…c'est trop bon, il grogne, je lui demande d'aller plus vite, je n'en peu plus.

Il accède rapidement a ma demande et intensifie ces vas et Vien, , je sens que je suis proche, il ce penche pour m'embrasser et descend sa main entre nous deux pour titiller mon clitoris et peu de temps après nous tombons dans les abîme de la jouissance ensemble

Je t'aime ma Rose

Je t'aime aussi Emmett

Donne votre opinion s.v.p.

Reviews

Bizou xxx


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre**** 5**

**Pour ce chapitre et pour les autres qui vont suivre, je vais mettre un code, pour que vous puissiez vous retrouver dans les dialogues!**

**S: Sandra Smith**

**G: George Robinson**

**J: Josh Perkin**

**R: Rosalie Hale**

**Jz: Jasper Hall**

**E: Emmett Cullen**

**A: Alice Cullen**

**B: Bella (Isabella) Swam**

**Ed: Edward Cullen**

**BE; Bernadette **

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews sa me fait chaud au Cœur!**

Lorsque je me suis réveiller ce matin, j'avais une mauvaise impression de manque, oui, il me manquait quelque choses et tous a coup je me suis rappeler, Josh ….. Mais ou est-il?

Je me lève, prend une douche rapide et m'habille avec un pantalon de survêtement noir moulant, je prends un chandail manche courte blanc a col en v sur le devant qui me fait un beau décolleter, une veste noir a motif varié blanc et mes convers. Je me lave les dents rapidement et attrape un élastique pour attacher mes cheveux. Je descends à toute vitesse l'escalier et me dirige à la salle à manger, Oufffff! Soulagement je n'ai pas rêvé. Josh est bien la, entrain de déguster son bol de céréale. Il me regarde avec le sourire.

J : Salut bébé

S : Salut

J : Bien dormi?

S : Oui, sa fessait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un aussi bon sommeil! Et toi?

J : Oui, moi aussi!

Je pris un croissant et un café, quand Bernadette est venue me dire que j'avais un téléphone. Je m'excusai auprès de Josh et alla au salon pour répondre.

S : Allo

A : Bonjour Sandra, tu vas bien?

S : He... Bonjour et oui je vais bien! Mais qui est-ce?

A : Ho, j'ai complètement oublié de me présenter. Je suis Alice Cullen, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi, que j'ai l'impression qu'on ce connais depuis longtemps!

S : Pas de problème Alice!

J'entendis une super belle voix d'homme a l'arrière de la voix d'Alice qui disait (j'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop fatigué Josh, j'en ai besoin moi pour le foot de cette après midi) et Alice lui répondre (la ferme Emmett).

A : désoler Sandra, c'est mon idiot de frère qui a toujours quelques choses à dire!

S : Sa vas, Alice! T'en fait pas j'ai l'habitude des idiots! (elle partage mon rire)

A : Je t'adore déjà! Je voulais seulement te dire que nous partons maintenant pour la clairière, ont passe vous prendre ou vous nous rejoigniez ?

S : Ont vas vous rejoindre, je dirais que nous serons prêt a partir dans environ dix minutes

A : Ok! Ben à tous a l'heure!

S : Oui a tantôt.

Josh était venu me rejoindre au salon et avait entendu la fin de la conversation.

J : alors ont sort ton bébé, il fait beau !

S : toi je t'aime, tu lis dans mes pensées!

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrase sur la joue, pendant que je fini de manger, il s'installe sur le sofa et regarde les infos.

Ensuite ont ce diriges dans le garage, Josh me demande d'attendre le temps d'enlever la housse de sur nos motos, moi je prendre mes clés et mon casque. Il fait le plein à l'aide d'un bidon d'essence. J'attache mes cheveux et enfile mon casque. La sensation que je ressens est difficile a d'écrire. J'ai une excitation monstrueuse, l'adrénaline coule à flot dans mes veine.

Alors que Josh a déjà enfourché la sienne, il est la a me fixer avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Je m'assoie sur ma moto, Dieu que sa m'avais manqué. Je la démarre, juste le son du moteur me fait fibré de toutes part, et voila c'est parti! Je suis Josh qui connais le chemin, bizarre quand même, depuis tous le temps que je vivais ici, je n'avais jamais passé par la. J'adore la sensation de liberté absolue que ma moto me procure, j'oublie tous, y a rien de mieux.

Nous prenons un embranchement qui donne sur un chemin en terre, Josh et moi avons l'habitude de rouler ensemble, nous fonctionnons avec des signes.

Il me signale que nous serons arrivés dans 3 minutes, de prendre à droite et de faire un tour complet sur roue arrière. Je suis super contente. Whoua sa fait longtemps! Nous voyons les voitures déjà stationné et tous le monde adosser a leur véhicule.

Rose me fait un signe, me disant de prendre plus à droite, ce que je fais et exécute mon tour complet sur ma roue arrière en même temps que Josh.

Je fais grogner le moteur et éteint le contact. Moi et Josh ont ce regarde et ont pouffe de rire, a voir leurs tête, ils ont tous la bouche ouvert, sauf biensure Rose et Jazz. Je mets ma moto sur sont pied et débarque, je prends garde de leur tourner le dos, enlève mon casque, que je laisse sur le siège, défait mes cheveux qui retombe sur mes épaules et dans mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses et les secoue légèrement. J'adore l'effet que sa donne!

Je me retourne et rose vient me voir en courant.

R : hey! San t'as pas perdu la main ont dirais!

Je lui fais la bise et Josh Vien et me prend par la taille. Tous les autres ont suivie Rose et nous ont rejoints. A ce moment, je voie le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu! Wow! Juste Wow. Nos yeux ce rejoigne, je n'arrive pas a détacher mon regard de lui. Il garde les yeux encré dans les miens, je me sens traverser par un frison dans le dos. Heureusement Josh me pince la côte discrètement et je reprends contact avec la réalité. J'ai l'impression que sa fait un temps infini qui avait passé, mais non a en croire la réaction de Rose, elle me sourit.

S : non! Et j'en suis bien heureuse, sa m'avait manqué tous sa!

Jz : Je te présente tous le monde ok!

S : Ok!

Jz : je vous présente notre meilleure amie Sandra Smith, San je te présente. La tu as ma copine Alice, la c'est Edward son frère et la jolie fille qu'il tien par la main, c'est Bella! Rose à toi l'honneur!

R : Merci Jazz!

R : Sandra, j'ai le grand plaisir de te présenter mon petit ami Emmett, le frère d'Edward et Alice.

Petit ami elle a dit, non ce n'est pas vrai! Elle en a fait une parfaite description. Pourquoi il à ce sourire en coin sur le visage, il faut me reprendre, allez répond quelques choses!

S : salut tous le monde, je suis contente de faire votre connaissance! Hé! Rose, je me trompe ou tu as dit petit!

Nous partons tous dans une hilarité générale!

E : j'adore les gens qui ont de la réparti. Et il me lance un sourire charmeur.

J : alors la! Mec tu n'as encore rien vue!

Josh Vien près de moi, me serre dans ses bras tous en m'embrassant la joue et me dit a l'oreille (hé, Ben! le beau Emmett a réussit à troubler la grande Sandra, c'est quelque choses) je le regarde droit dans les yeux, nous sommes tellement proche que nos nez ce touche. Je vois bien Emmett qui nous regarde et qui fronce les sourcils. Je souris et dit a Josh tous bas (voyons mon cœur serais-tu jaloux) et lui donne un baiser sur le nez. Il ce détache de moi sans rien ajouter.

J'en profite pour rejoindre les filles, les garçons sont partie faire un match de foot. Je m'installe de façons à voir le gras jouer. Ont s'assoie toutes par terre sur une grande couverture que Bella à installer. Je me rends bien compte qu'Emmett me regarde en essayant d'être discret, mais c'est quoi ce bordel!

A : tu sais Sandra que tu as de magnifiques cheveux!

S : merci! Alice

B : tu vas faire le rentré au lycée demain avec nous?

S : oui, J'espère que sa vas bien ce passé!

R : je pari que tu vas encore te battre cette année (rire)

A : quoi! Tu te bats souvent?

S : disons que je n'aime pas les pouffs et que je protège toujours mes amies, ce qui me donne beaucoup de possibilité, tu vois!

A : Bella, ont Vien de te trouver ton garde du corps priver! Tanya n'a qua bien ce tenir.

S : ne me dit pas qu'elle continue à faire sa reine du lycée!

R : oui, et sa c'est pas arranger avec ton départ, elle a vraiment pris le contrôle!

S : humm, j'aime! Je leur fait mon sourire diabolique!

Les garçons revienne vers nous, a ce moment Josh Vien derrière moi, mais je suis plus rapide, je glisse une main sur sa nuque et l'autre attrape son bras et je l'envoie valser par-dessus moi! Les filles me regarde la bouche ouverte, moi et Rose ont pouffe de rire, suivie de tous le monde.

E : Bordel ! Non, mes vous avez vue sa!

Jz : haha… ce n'est pas possible, Josh tu manque d'entrainement.

Ed : attention ! Vous allez toucher sa fierté la!

J : pourquoi t'as fait sa, bordel! Je voulais te faire un câlin.

S : désoler, simple réflex

J : ma revanche sera terrible!

Josh ce relève et me regarde méchamment, je sens que pour moi c'est le temps de déguerpir. Je me mets à courir dans tous les sens avec Josh à mes trousses.

S : Rose, la c'est le moment d'aider! Je cours et n'arrête pas de rire

R : tu l'as cherché San, aller bat toi comme un homme, fou lui la racler du siècle!

J : hey! Tu voudrais prendre ma part pour une fois.

E : elle va vraiment ce battre contre lui?

Jz : oh, oui! C'est un de leurs jeux favoris!

E : Rose, je l'adore ta meilleur amie, enfin quelqu'un pour jouer!

R : tu rêve mon nounours, elle jouera jamais avec toi.

E : pourquoi?

R : de un : tu es mon copain, de deux : je ne veux pas qu'elle t'abime!

E : voyons Rose, tu m'as bien regardé, je suis invincible. Tu sais un genre de superman.

Josh et moi finissons par faire de la lutte de corps à corps, mes nouveaux amis m'encourage et j'entends parfaitement bien Emmett qui me dit de me dépêcher que lui aussi veux jouer! Alors ni une ni deux, je mets Josh sur le dos et m'assoie sur son thorax!

Je tends la main a Josh qui la saisie et ce met debout, m'attrape et me met sur son épaule, je suis prise d'un rire incontrôlé. Je fini par me calmer quand il me relâche. Je ne remarque pas ou j'ai atterri et m'affale sur quelque chose mais je suis sure que ce n'est pas le sol. Je remets de l'ordre dans mes cheveux car je n'y voie plus rien. A ce moment je me rends compte que je suis sur les jambes d'Emmett et j'ai ces deux mains sur mes reins. Je le fixe surprise et mal à l'aise, je sens la chaleur de ces mains dans mon dos qui m'électrise. Bordel il faut que je me sorte de la. Je tourne mon visage vers Rosalie et lui tend la main, qu'elle me donne pour m'aider à me lever. Il faut que je parte d'ici et que je me tienne le plus loin possible d'Emmett Cullen.

S : Merci! Rose

R : pas de quoi! Heureusement que tu avais un bon coussin pour ton atterrissage !

Elle éclate de rire, ce qui provoque un Emmett qui boude. Ce qu'il est mignon avec sa moue boudeuse. Il a des muscles parfaits, non! Y faut pas que je pense a sa. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec moi!

S : bon, tout le monde j'ai été très heureuse de vous rencontrer, je dois quitter!

E : pourquoi, tu vas ou?

Sa je m'y attendais pas et Rose non plus d'après ce que je vois. Elle lui lance un regard noir et plein de sous-entendu.

S : hum… ok! Je vais chez moi

E : t'as pas répondu a ma première question.

R : tu vas lui foutre la paix oui!

Je fais la bises a tous le monde, quand je suis arrivé a Emmett, il me regarde avec des yeux triste et quand mes lèvres touche sa joue, je ressens toute la tension sexuel qui émane du baiser, alors je me recule rapidement et fronce les yeux, je ne comprends pas ce qui ce passe avec ce mec. Josh qui comme toujours Vien avec moi.

Une fois chez moi je dis à Josh que j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule, il n'insiste pas et me dit qu'il va chez les Cullen. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'affale sur mon lit.

Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas ressentir tous ces truc pour Emmett, sa serais déloyale envers Rosalie. Comment je vais faire pour vivre avec sa, il sera en permanence proche de moi. Je ne suis jamais vraiment tomber amoureuse, j'ai eu plusieurs copains, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti en truc pareil. Il faillait que sa m'arrive et que le mec soit celui de ma sœur de cœur! La meilleure chose à faire est d'enfouir tous sa bien loin et de rester moi-même. De toute façon c'est la première fois que je le voie, je vais tenir mes distances et l'ignorer demain au lycée.

Alors quand pensé vous?

Bizou xxx

Reviews S.V.P


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre**** 6**

** Josh**

J'ai adoré notre journée, me retrouver seule avec San, ma fait tellement de bien, je me suis senti enfin chez moi. Lorsqu'elle a offert de dormir avec elle, je me suis senti perdu, parce que je me suis rendu compte que les sentiments que j'ai pour elle son en faite de l'amitié, une amitié profond certes, mais pas de l'amour. J'étais heureux de pouvoir dormir avec elle dans mes bras.

Quand je l'ai vue contempler sa moto, ça ma, fait rire, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir la septième merveille du monde et notre petit spectacle avec la moto devant tous le monde, juste wow, ont avait jamais été aussi synchro.

J'ai bien vue comment elle regardait Emmett, j'espère juste que Rose n'a rien remarqué. San a eu plusieurs petits amis, mais jamais elle avait eu ce regard la. Il faut absolument que j'en parle avec elle, elle détruirait sa relation avec Rose. Je m'en fais pour rien, Sandra ne ferais jamais rien a quelqu'un qu'elle aime.

Lorsqu'elle ma dit vouloir être seule dans sa chambre, je n'ai pas insisté.

Je sais qu'elle va essayer d'y voir plus claire et faire pour le mieux, alors je suis parti chez les Cullen.

L'atmosphère qui y régnait était jovial, tous le monde parlais juste de Sandra, de l'acrobatie en moto et de notre bagarre pour nous amuser.

Juste Rosalie qui était plus silencieuse, alors je la pris a part pour parler un peu.

J : alors, qu'est-ce qui va pas?

R : Josh, ce que je vais te dire, tu dois le garder pour toi!

J : je suis comme une tombe, promis!

R : ok. Bon en faite je ne suis pas sure, as-tu remarqué le regard de San quand je lui ai présenté Emmett?

J : je… Hum… oui

R : et tu en pense quoi ?

J : je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire Rose, la seule chose donc je suis sure et certain, c'est que Sandra ne fera jamais rien qui pourrais te blessé. Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec elle.

R : je sais que San feras rien, je suis bien plus inquiète de ce que Emmett peux faire, c'est tous nouveau nous deux, t'as raison je vais en parler avec Sandra et ont verra bien!

Sur cela je la quittai pour retourner me coucher a la villa Smith, j'ai remarqué que Emmett et Jazz n'étaient plus au salon, Alice me dit qu'ils étaient parti discuter. Je ne dis rien et quitta.

**P.O.V Jazz**

A notre retour a la villa, nous avons tous pris place au salon, Alice sur mes genoux, ils y allaient tous de leur commentaire au sujet de Sandra. Sa ma bien fait rire, c'est vrai qu'elle est impressionnante dans tous ce qu'elle fait, Alice est tombé littéralement sous sont charme et Bella espère qu'avec Sandra dans le lycée, Tanya lui foutera la paix.

J'ai remarqué que ma sœur ne disait pas grand-chose et je sais pourquoi, elle a des doutes bien justifié, mais je sais que Sandra ne dira et ne fera jamais de mal à sa sœur de cœur. Josh est venu nous rejoindre et est parti discuter avec Rose un peu plus loin. Je me doutais du sujet de conversation.

Emmett ma demandé si nous pouvions aller ailleurs pour parler un peu, je lui fis un hochement de tête et le suivie dans le jardin, nous avons pris place sur un banc.

Jz : Alors, de quoi tu veux me parler?

E : Jazz tu sais que j'aime ta sœur !

Jz : pourquoi tu me dis sa, Em?

E : Bordel, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui Jazz?

Jz : ben... Tu as rencontré notre meilleure amie, a part sa je ne voie pas!

Je savais exactement de ce qu'il voulait parler, mais je voulais que ce soit lui qui me le dise.

E : pour être franc Jazz, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. Quand je l'ai vue et que Rosie me la présenté, que nos regard ce son croisé. Je pouvais plus lâcher ces yeux. Merde Jazz, quand Josh la mise sur moi et que je l'ai touché, j'ai ressenti un putain de frisson.

Jz : et la, maintenant tu te sens comment Em?

E : je me sens, perdu….j'ai envie de l'appeler, la maintenant. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle ma fait bordel!

Jz : écoute, moi je dirais coup de foudre. Je te conseille de laissé les choses suivre leur cour, il y a une chose que je suis sur Emmett, Sandra ne ce mettra jamais entre toi et rose, jamais. Tu sais elle fait souvent cette effet et elle en est consciente, t'en fait pas trop avec sa, ok mec!

E : humm….. Woua, t'as surement raison, merci Jazz.

Jz : pas de problème.

Je laissais Emmett a ces pensé et retourna a la villa, demain est un autre jour, ont verra bien!

Oublier pas les reviews, c'est avec vos commentaires et vos suggestions que je pourrais m'améliorer!

Bizou XXX


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre**** 7**

Bip, Bip, Bip

Foutus réveil, je me retourne pour le regarder 7 :00 , je peux prendre mon temps. J'adore traîner dans mon lit, une sensation de bien-être m'envahie. Je me rends compte que Josh ne ma pas rejoint, il n'a surement pas voulu me réveiller. Motivation, allé! Je vais prendre une bonne douche.

Je sors de la douche qui ma fait un bien énorme, je me sens bien, beaucoup moin angoissé qu'hier. Avant de m'habiller je jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, génial! Il pleut, donc je vais devoir aller au lycée en voiture. Je mets ma mini jupe en jeans avec un chandail bustier noir sans bretelle et oui que voulez vous j'adore cette couleur. J'enfile mes bottes a talons en cuire également noir qui arrête sous les genoux, me coiffe et décide de laisser mes cheveux retomber dans mon dos.

Un maquillage léger.

Je m'arrête devant le miroir, aujourd'hui je vais être moi-même et il absolument hors de question que Emmett Cullen me trouble. Je sors de ma chambre décider et rejoins Josh a la salle à manger.

J : bonjour bébé, bien dormi?

Je sais à quoi il fait référence mais je ne veux pas parler d'hier.

Tous en discutant, il me sert mon café.

S : oui mon cœur, je t'ai pas entendu entrer!

J : je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu dormais tellement bien.

S : t'es gentil, j'en avais besoin! Ont vas devoir prendre la voiture.

J : oui, t'en pis pour la rentrée remarquer! (rire)

S : woua! Tu viens avec moi ou tu prends une autre voiture?

J : je Vien avec toi, quel voiture tu veux prendre?

S : la Ferrari et si tu es prêt allons-y!

J : ok, je te rejoins au garage.

Je prends ma veste de cuire et mon sac a main Indy de Gucci, mon sac de cour, je mets tous sa dans la voiture et m'installe coter conducteur, je mets mon cd favori en attendant Josh, une fois qu'il fut installer je sortie la voiture du garage et j'enfonçai l'accélérateur, laissant un nuage de poussière derrière nous, en moin de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire nous étions garer sur le parking du lycée.

Josh me montra les autres qui nous attendaient, regrouper a une table de pic-Nic près de l'école. J'ouvris ma portière et sortie de la voiture, moi et mon meilleur ami ont ce dirige vers le bâtiment, tous le monde ce retourne sur notre passage, Évidament, il y a beaucoup de tête que je reconnais, comme Mike Newton, un con qui ce prend pour un beau gosse, j'adore m'amuser a ces dépend. Je vois aussi Jessica et Lauren, pas beau sa! Avoir le bouche ouverte comme sa, hihihi! Je sens que je vais m'amuser.

S : Josh vas rejoindre les autres, je vais chercher mon emplois du temps et je vous rejoins, ok!

J : ok, bébé!

Sur ce je me rends au bureau de la secrétaire, qui n'as pas l'aire plus intelligente qu'avant, mais elle est super gentille. Elle me souhaite la bienvenue et mon donne mon horaire et tous un paquet de papier, enfin bref, je pars rejoindre mes amis d'un pas décider. Je vois Rosalie qui me regarde avec une crainte dans les yeux, je lui fait mon plus beau sourire et lui lance un clin d'œil. Elle a compris et commence à s'avancer vers moi, lorsque j'entends quelqu'un criée dans mon dos (hé, ben! Moi qui croyais que je te manquerais) ni une ni deux je pivote sur moi-même et je le vois. Bordel qu'il m'avait manqué. Jacob toujours aussi beau, si ce n'est qu'il l'est encore plus. Je ne réfléchi pas, donne mes sacs a Rose et court pour lui sauté dans les bras, il me soulève et nous fait tourner, ce qui nous fait rire tous les deux.

Ja : tu sais que tu m'as manqué toi!

S : toi aussi tu ma manqué Jacob! Tu vas plus à l'école sur la réserve toi?

Ja : non! J'avais envie de voir ce que sa ferait d'être entouré de visage pâle!(rire)

Ja : Vien ont vas débarrasser Rose de tes affaire et aller rejoindre tous ce beau monde qui nous regarde avec la bouche ouvert!

Et c'est en riant et avec le bras de Jacob autour de ma taille que nous avons rejoins le groupe.

B : je ne savais pas que tu la connaissais Jake!

Ja : attend, c'est d'elle que tu me parlais hier soir!

B : heu! Ben oui!

Bella me fessait rire, elle est devenu rouge comme une tomate!

S : t'en fait pas Bella, sa me choque pas! Vous vous connaissez?

Ja : oui, nos pères sont amis depuis longtemps! Tu l'as pas connu, parce-que Bella vivait avec sa mère a Phoenix avant.

Tout le monde parlait entre eux et je me fessais un devoir d'éviter le regard d'Emmett. Rosalie me demanda de lui montrer mon horaire pour savoir avec qui je partageais mes courts. Donc mon premier court était histoire avec Jasper, j'avais biologie avec Alice et Edward, Math avec Emmett, mon Dieu aidez moi, Gym avec tous le monde, espagnole et art avec Rosalie, Alice et Bella.

Bon ce n'est pas si mal, j'ai juste un court avec Emmett, je devrais pouvoir m'assoir au fond et pas avec lui. Sa vas aller, me dis-je.

Quand la sonnerie ce fit entendre tous le monde pris le chemin de son cour, moi c'est avec un Jasper tous sourire, qu'on ce dirigeais vers notre court d'histoire. Jasper était un mordu de cette matière, moi je ne peux pas en dire autant, heureusement qu'il est la, il pourrait m'aider un peu. Nous entrons dans la classe et prenons chacun une table au fond. Une fois que tous le monde fut installer, le prof entra, il scanna la salle et en me regardant, me fit un énorme sourire.

Jz : ben dis donc, t'as déjà un fan!

Je regarde Jazz et pouffe de rire. Le prof ce met à parler :

(Bonjour tout le monde!

Je me présente, je suis Mr. Brandon

Je sais que vous vous connaissez tous, mais laisser moi le plaisir de vous présenter une nouvelle élève)

La, il me regarde et me fait de venir a l'avant, je lève les yeux au ciel et Jazz ce met à rire, je me dirige a l'avant, j'entends beaucoup de chuchotement sur mon passage, mais les ignores, je me retourne pour faire face a tous le monde, je regarde le prof et lui fait un magnifique sourire, il rougi, comme c'est mignon!

S : Bonjour, je suis Sandra Smith, je ne suis pas vraiment nouvelle, il y a trois ans j'ai due partir, donc je connais plusieurs d'entre vous! Que dire sure moi. je suis sociable et adore m'amuser et toutes personne qui font parti du fan club de Tanya Denalie sera mon ennemi, a vous de choisir votre camp.

Je repars prendre ma place, sous le regard des autres élève, certain rie d'autre sont estomaquer Jazz me fait un regard amuser

Jz : sa commence

S : quoi, au moin ils savent a quoi sen tenir, non!

La matinée ce passe à merveille, j'ai adoré mon court avec Alice et Edward, jamais la biologie avait été aussi amusante, nous avons passé le court dans un fou rire épouvantable, pourquoi? Et bien, je me suis foutu de la gueule de Tanya. Ensuite nous avons rejoins les autres pour la pause dehors. En nous voyant arriver moi, Alice et Edward en riant. Tous le monde ce mis à nous interroger.

B : vous faite partager?

Ja : moi aussi je veux rire!

Ed : je vous jure, cette fille c'est quelque chose!

A : dire que Rose à manquer tous sa, sérieusement Sandra ! Hihihi

E : ok! J'pense qu'on a compris, vous allez finir par nous le dire ou quoi!

Emmett avait un ton dure et en colère, alors je me tourne vers lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux, je l'ai vue frémir et je lui réponds sur le même ton que lui.

S : ont ce calme Hulk!

Je l'ai blessé, sa ce voyais dans ses yeux, il détourna le regard et parti sans rien dire, Rosalie me regard avec des yeux noir.

R : tu aurais pue lui dire sur un autre ton!

S : pourquoi sa? Je lui ai parlé sur le même ton que lui! Tu me connais Rose, je ne supporte pas que l'ont s'adresse a moi comme sa.

Ja : elle a Raison Rose, il la chercher!

R : woua, je vais le rejoindre, mais je veux un rapport détaillé ce midi!

Je lui fais un sourire et l'embrasse sur la joue. La sonnerie ce fit entendre et je parti pour mon enfer personnelle, au moin si, il me fait la gueule sa sera moin compliquer de pas lui parler! Dans le corridor qui mène a mon cour de math, plusieurs élève mon arrêter pour rire de ce qui c'est passé en biologie, ce qui fait que je suis arrivé juste avant que la prof ferme la porte. Elle me dit de prendre la dernière place disponible et elle ce trouve juste a coter d'Emmett. Je soupire ce qui na pas échapper au concerner, je croisai son regard pendant que je j'avançais vers ma place et il baissa le regard, pour fixer une feuille ou il gribouillait.

Je m'assoie, sort mes affaires et fixe la prof, je prenais des notes quand je voie un bout de papier qui atterrie devant moi.

**Pourquoi tu m'ignore?**

**Em**

Il me regarde avec tristesse, bordel qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter sa! Je lui dis quoi, je suis tombé amoureuse de toi, mais je dois t'ignorer pour le bonheur de ma Rose! Fait chier!

Jouer le innocente, oui voila!

**Je ne t'ignore pas!**

**San**

Il ne perd pas une minute et répond.

**Si, tu m'ignore, ne fait pas l'innocente et je n'aime pas sa!**

**Em**

Mais qu'est-ce que sa peux bien lui faire, non! Mais c'est vrai! I

**Dans le fond qu'est-ce que sa peux bien te faire, hein! Ont ce connais que depuis hier! Arrête de jouer les martyres, je suis déçu !**

**San**

Quand il a lu mon mot, je le voie froncer les sourcils et il me regarde droit dans les yeux, ho, ho! Ça ce n'est pas bon! Il faut que je détourne le regarde, alors je reporte mon attention sur la prof.

**Qu'est-ce que sa me fait! Je ne sais pas! Peut-être que j'aimerais, bien m'entendre avec la meilleure amie de ma copine! Je ne joue pas les martyres ok! Sa me blesse, je t'aime bien moi.**

**Déçu, pourquoi?**

**Em**

Biensure, il a peur que je l'éloigne de Rose, je le blesse, ben la c'est lui qui Vien de me blesser. C'est mieux comme sa! Il m'aime bien! Wow sa me fait un plaisir fou sa! Sa suffit, il faut que sa s'arrête.

**Écoute n'ai pas peur que Rose prenne ses distances avec toi a cause de moi, je ne la laisserais pas faire, ok! Je ne te haie pas Emmett, sa devrais te consoler! Et déçu, parce que je m'attendais a un mec qui d'après rose rie constamment et dit de connerie a longueur de temps! Voila content? Maintenant, j'aimerais me concentrer sur le cours.**

**San**

Je me retourne vers lui et lui remet le papier dans la main, nos doigts ce sont frôler, et j'ai ressentie une décharge électrique, c'était quoi sa? Il plonge ses magnifique yeux bleu dans les miens tous en prenant le papier, mais ne me lâche pas du regard, il me fait un sourire en coin, ce qui lui fait des yeux rieur. Je me détourne. Je ne comprends pas ce qui ce passe, il faut que j'en parle a quelqu'un.

**Je n'ai pas peur que Rose s'éloigne de moi, ce que je ne veux pas c'est que toi tu me fuis! Content de savoir qu'au moin tu me hais pas, c'est déjà sa!**

**Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te dire sa, mais tu as des yeux magnifiques!**

**Je ne savais pas que Rosalie me voyais comme sa, je ne suis pas qu'un clown. Répond moi, de toute façons, y a pas de matières aujourd'hui, ont perd rien!**

**Em**

Bon, je vais me le farcir tous le court! Je regarde l'horloge au mure et soupire, il reste un bon trente minute avant la fin. J'en reviens pas de ce qu'il ma écrit.

**C'est moi ou tu me drague la? Ne joue pas sur ce terrain, tu seras perdant Emmett. Je suis fidèle en amitié, je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrais blesser Rosalie, jamais. Je ne sais pas ou tu veux en venir, alors fait moi plaisir, va directement au but. Je suis certaine que Rosalie ne te voies pas juste comme un clown, elle ma dit sa, car elle me connaît et elle sait que j'aime m'amuser, vas pas chercher plus loin!**

**San**

En tous cas, si, il a quelque chose derrière la tête, je Vien de lui donner la chance de le dire, sinon qu'il arrête, je n'en peu plus, juste sa présence me donne des chaleurs, je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui, moi qui croyais pas au coup de foudre, ben la j'en prends plein la gueule. Si je pouvais je repartirais, mais je ne peux pas faire sa a Josh, Jasper et surtout a Rosalie.

**Tu veux que je sois direct, ok!**

**Je sais pas ce qui ce passe, depuis que je t'ai vue, je ne peux pas me sortir ton jolie minois de la tête.**

**Je ne sais pas ce que tu ma fait! Ce que je sais, c'est que tu me plaies,**

**Beaucoup, beaucoup trop!**

**Je ne veux pas non plus blesser Rosalie, je l'aime.**

**Enfin, je crois!**

**Je pense que nous avons une attraction sexuelle, c'est tous!**

**Je propose qu'on ce jette a l'eau, de garder sa pour nous et ensuite ont auras la paix et ont pourras continuer notre vie chacun de son coter! Je ne vois pas d'autre solution!**

**Je sais que tu le ressens aussi.**

**EM**

Ha, ben la il me les scie, donc il ressent la même chose, je pourrais jamais faire sa et regarder Rose en face après, mais il a peut être raison après tous.

**Pour du direct, c'est direct!**

**J'ai beaucoup réfléchi hie soir, tu sais!**

**Je ne t'ai rien fait, promis! Je ne fais pas dans le vaudou! Hihihi**

**C'est très gentil ce que tu me dis, mais…..**

**Si je fessais ça, je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Rose en face.**

**Je ne nie pas que je ressente aussi cette tension, mais je ne trahirais jamais ma sœur de cœur.**

**Si je t'avais rencontré dans d'autre circonstance, je t'aurais probablement violé sur place, mais la réalité est tous autre.**

**Donc, ont ce tien loin l'un de l'autre et tous ira bien! Ok**

**San**

Je lui remets ma réponse et sauver par la cloche qui ce fait entendre. Je ramasse vite fait mes livres et me dépêche de sortir. Il faut que je me trouve un plan cul et sa presse, il faut que je me libère de tous sa. Jacob m'attendais sur le mur en face de ma classe, je me jette dans ses bras avec un sourire éblouissant. Je sens Emmett derrière nous. Jacob m'entraine jusqu'au self, pour rejoindre nos amis qui sont déjà a une table au fond.

Après avoir été cherché mon repas, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a plus de chaise disponible je regarde Josh qui est en plein conversation avec Edward, Emmett a les yeux river sur moi et la, mon sauveur me tire par les hanches pour que je m'assoie sur ses genoux, béni soit Jacob. Je m'arrêt un instant pour le détailler. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué qu'il avait développé sa musculature. Hum miam… Jacob a déjà été mon petit copain, mais ça fait longtemps de ça, il à bien changer depuis!

S : hey! J'ai un scoop pour vous!

A : vas-y ont t'écoute.

S : saviez vous que notre super Rosalie chante, elle a une voie merveilleuse!

Rosalie me fais sont regard, qui dis : non mais tu aurais pas pu la fermer toi!

Jz : tu te souviens Josh le groupe, ont devraient peut-être si remettre!

R : je ne chante plus, alors!

S : roa… sa serais génial! Aller Rose

R : ont en reparlera, ok!

A : woua et moi je ferais les costumes.

Ed : tu sais Sandra, ma sœur a des doigts magique, elle des miracles avec du tissus.

S : c'est vrai! Ont en reparlera Alice pour les costume, je trouve sa cool!

Comme je voie que Rosalie ne veux par élaborer sur le sujet, je raconte enfin notre cours de biologie a nos amis, qui sont mort de rire, je vois la pétasse de service qui s'approche de notre table. Je lui lance mon regarde qui tue. Elle l'ignore! Je lette un coup d'œil a Rosalie qui collé a Emmett, elle la vue mais me fait signe d'attendre, j'accepte d'un hochement de tête. Tanya, a pour cible Bella, elle s'adresse à Edward.

T : Eddy chérie, je suis heureuse de te voir!

Je pouffe de rire, mais elle poursuit, je vois Bella qui a la tête basse, sa me fout en rogne, pourquoi elle baisse la tête devant un conne comme elle.

Au moin Ed l'ignore et continu de caresser la main de Bella.

T : tu n'as pas été très gentil en biologie Eddy, pourquoi tu t'entoure avec de conne pareil?

La c'est trop! Il faut que je mette mon grain de sel, je regarde Jacob et lui donne un baiser a la commissure des lèvres, il me regarde surpris et sourit, je me retourne vers Tanya et dit :

S : écoute pouffiasse, si nous ont est conne, toi tu es quoi? Sérieusement au moin nous savons ce que c'est des neurones!

Elle me regarde et fronce les sourcils. Mes comme je ne me fait pas discrète, nous avons l'attention de tous le self.

S : ha! Biensure tu ne sais pas hahahahaha, je ne suis pas surprise, tu n'en a pas! Dis moi qu'est-ce que sa fait d'avoir rien dans le crâne.

Alors la tous le monde éclate de rire. Rosalie, Bella et Alice en peuvent tellement plus qu'elles en pleurent. Jacob resserre sa prise sur mes hanches et me demande si je veux aller faire un tour dehors, ce que j'accepte. Tanya planté la abasourdi, et rouge de colère. Moi et Jacob passons près d'elle pour sortir du self. Je demande a Jacob de m'attendre, je reviens sur mes pas, tous ce sont tue.

S : Tanya, j'ai un petit conseil à te donner, si tu ne veux pas d'emmerde, je te conseille de foutre la paix a mon amie, tu sais Bella. Tu devrais comprendre sa! Tu fou la paix a son mec et tous ira bien. Mais si par mégarde, tu continu ton manège, tu auras affaire a moi, suis-je claire?

T : tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur! Edward est à moi, un point c'est tous!

Ed : pardon? Non, je ne suis pas a toi Tanya, quand même j'ai encore de la fierté! Tu n'arrive pas à la cheville de ma Bella.

Tanya parti aussi sec, je fis un sourire à Bella, qui me remercia. Jacob m'avais rejoins et me pris la main, ce qui n'a pas échapper a personne, Rose me fit un regard suggestif ce qui me fit rire et je lui tirai la langue.

A l'extérieur de l'école je m'adossai au mure de l'école, Jacob colla son corps au mien et mis ses mains de chaque coter de ma tête appuyer sur le mure, je pouvais sentir sa chaleur, ce qui m'excitais au plus au point.

Ja : Pourquoi tu ma embrassé?

S : peut-être que j'en avais envie!

Ja : Sandra, je ne veux pas jouer! Tu me plais beaucoup et je sais qu'on a déjà été ensemble, mais je veux une relation stable, pas un plan cul.

S : Jake, tu me plais aussi beaucoup, je ne sais pas si je pourrais être stable comme tu dis, tu me connais, mais ont peux essayer?

Alors qu'il colle son bassin sur moi, je peux sentir son érection sur ma cuisse, il fait descendre une de ses mains le long de ma joue et descend tous doucement dans mon coup, il effleure un de mes sein et continue sa descente sur mon flan jusqu'a atteindre ma cuisse et caresser ma peau sur le rebord de ma jupe. Il fait tous sa, sans me lâcher des yeux, il effectue de léger frottement de bassin sur mon autre cuisse, je gémis. Il m'embrasse d'abord tous doucement, ce baiser ce devin vite plus pressant. Malheureusement Nous avons été sorti de notre bulle par Alice.

A : ho, mon Dieu!

Jacob et moi ont ce tourne d'un même mouvement vers elle et ont ce rend compte qu'elle n'est pas seule, ils sont tous la. Edward et Bella nous sourient, Alice a la bouche grande ouverte avec un Jasper mort de rire, Rosalie me fait un clin d'œil suggestif et ce colle a un Emmett qui nous lance un regard noir.

Enfin le reste de la journée c'est bien passé. Jacob vas venir me rejoindre chez moi après avoir été avertir son père, je me suis arranger avec Josh pour qu'il aille chez les Cullen, heureusement pas besoin de lui faire un dessin a celui la! De toute façon Alice veut me présenter à ses parents, nous avons convenu de les rejoindre à sept heures ce soir.

Je ne sais pas, si j'ai prise la bonne décision, mais il faut que j'essaye de m'enlever Emmett Cullen de la tête, je sais que ce n'est pas très honnête pour Jacob. Il sait que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, mais peut-être que sa viendra.

Il est quelqu'un de bien! J'espère de ne pas me mentir a moi-même! Je sais c'est égoïste, je préfère perdre Jacob que de perdre ma sœur de cœur!

Voila! J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Sandra ce voile la face d'après vous?

Emmett réagira comment?

Qu'est-ce qui ce passerais si Rosalie trouvais les messages qu'ils ce sont échanger en classe?

Donner moi votre opinion **Reviews**

Bizou xxx


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Après les cours, Je suis retourné chez moi avec Josh. Tous le trajet ce fit dans le silence. Je sais qu'il n'approuve pas ce que j'ai fait. Je sais aussi qu'il pense que je me sers de Jacob, la, il n'a pas tord! Il faut que j'évacue toutes ces tensions sexuelles et j'ai besoin de me sentir aimé.

Une fois à la villa, il m'adresse la parole, seulement pour me dire qu'il part immédiatement chez les Cullen et de pas oublier de les rejoindre a 7 :00 ce soir. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et claque la porte.

Je m'affale sur le sofa du salon et regarde le plafond. Je ne peux pas faire sa a Rosalie, tous les moyens son bon pour éviter que je sois trop proche d'Emmett. Il faut que je parle à Rosalie, je ne peux pas faire comme si Emmett m'était indifférent. Nous avons toujours été honnête une envers l'autre et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire exception cette fois, je ne sais pas si Em à garder le papier, j'espère que non. Je me demande s'il en a parlé a quelqu'un? A ce moment j'entends une voiture arriver, surement Jacob, je me dirige vers la porte pour l'accueillir comme il ce dois, je me prépare à lui sauter au coup avec un super sourire en ouvrant la porte, mais je fus stoppé dans mon élan et je perdis mon sourire quand j'ai vue qui me rendais visite.

S : qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

E : je croyais que tu serais heureuse de me voir!

Il me dit sa, avec son foutu de sourire en coin.

S : Emmett, ou est Rosalie?

E : tu pourrais me laisser entrer et ensuite je vais répondre à tes questions.

Il me fait un clin d'œil, je lève les yeux au ciel et lui cède le passage, il ce dirige directement dans le salon et s'assoie, me regarde et tapote la place à coter de lui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait la, je refuse, m'approche du sofa et reste debout.

S : alors, tu vas répondre?

E : Rosalie est partie faire quelque course pour ce soir avec Alice et il faut qu'on parle!

S : ok….! Dépêche toi de dire ce que tu a sur le cœur, parce-que j'attends Jacob.

E : woua! Sa je sais! Pourquoi t'as fait sa?

S : fait quoi?

Il roule des yeux et ce met à fixer le vide.

E : pourquoi ce cirque avec ce crétin? Vraiment je ne comprends pas!

Il ce lève et ce rapproche dangereusement de moi.

S : écoute moi bien et cette fois ouvre grand tes oreilles, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie et de mon corps, mes décisions ne regarde que moi, alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir d'ici !

Pendant que je lui déballe mon discourt, il continue de s'approcher, il est tellement proche de je peux sentir son haleine de mente sur mon visage, il me fixe dans les yeux et pose ses mains sur mes hanche.

Je frémis a son toucher, je suis complètement paralyser et je suis sure que sa lui a pas échappé! J'ai le cœur qui bat beaucoup trop vite. Il ce penche légèrement pour me dire a l'oreille.

E : humm… oui je vois! Alors pourquoi tu ne me repousse pas?

A ce moment, ont entend la sonnette de l'entré, sauver par la cloche comme ont dit! Je le repousse et me dépêche d'aller ouvrir, enfin Jacob. Je lui fais un sourire éblouissant, il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse, lorsqu'il me relâche, il ce rend compte que je ne suis pas seule, ses yeux fond la navette entre moi et Emmett. Il ce pose des questions, sa ce voie dans son regard.

S : tu en as mis du temps!

Ja : je sais, il a fallu que je reconduise mon père chez Charlie.

Jacob fixe son regard sur Emmett qui na pas bouger et resserre sa prise sur mes hanches.

E : bon, je crois que je vais vous laissez!

En passant devant nous pour sortir, il s'arrêt devant nous et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

E : tu devrais réfléchir! N'oublie pas, chez moi ce soir a 7 :00

S : t'en fais pas Em, c'est tous réfléchi et dit a Rosalie qu'il faut que je lui parle ce soir!

Il me lance un regard inquiet, ce détourne, pour partir et ajoute.

E : promis je lui dirais.

Il fit claquer la porte! Jacob n'avait rien de tout l'échange.

Ja : je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle ma belle.

Sa vas mal! Je ne veux rien cacher a Jacob, c'est un type bien, a défaut de me servir de lui, je lui dois au moin la vérité, est-ce que j'aurais le courage, je ne sais pas. Jacob s'assoie sur le sofa et m'invite à m'assoir sur lui. Ce que je fais sans me faire prier.

S : pose tes questions et je vais te répondre!

Ja : ok! Pourquoi il était ici, lui?

S : c'est un peu compliquer, tu sais Jacob! Il voulait savoir pourquoi je t'avais choisie aussi vite! Il y a une sorte d'attirance entre lui et moi, je ne veux pas te dire des conneries.

Ja : et…

S : je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas c'es affaires, ni celle de qui que ce soit! Que je n'ai pas de compte à ne rendre à personne. Qu'il ce passerais jamais rien entre lui et moi, je trahirais jamais Rosalie. Ensuite tu es arrivé, tu connais la suite.

Ja : hum… ok! Au moin sa le mérite d'être franc! Tu ne veux pas me faire visiter ta chambre ma belle?

Je souris, lui prend la main et prend la direction de ma chambre. A l' instant où la porte fut fermée, il me plaqua contre le mur. Il commença a m'embrasse, tous doucement, tous en laissant une des ses mains glisser tranquillement sous mon haut, des frissons me parcouru. J'y peux rien j'adore faire l'amour. Pour moi et Jacob c'est une première, avant c'était de la baise brute et sauvage, il a jamais été aussi doux.

Il me dit dans un souffle rauque qu'il a envie de me montrer a quel point il tien a moi, je sens son érection sur ma chatte, il fait des mouvements de bassin qui m'enflamment. Je commence à lui enlever son t-shirt et caresse et embrasse de léger baiser son torse magnifique. Il me débarrasse de mon haut et me retire mon soutien gorge.

Ja : si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, tu es tellement belle!

S : tu m'as manqué aussi!

Il ce met à titiller mes tétons et les prend en pleine bouche, c'est tellement bon de ce sentir aimé. Moi je fais des mouvements de bassin tous en lui caressant les cheveux, il empoigne mes fesses et j'entoure mes jambes sur ses hanches, il nous dirige sur mon lit ou il me dépose délicatement.

Ja : tu sens tellement bon, je te veux!

Je le repousse doucement, pour lui enlever son jeans et son boxer par la même occasion, je gémis juste a le regarder, il pousse un grognement qui m'excite encore plus, je suis tellement mouillé que mon jus coule sur mes cuisse, ce qui ne lui échappe pas. Il passe doucement sa main le long de ma cuisse pour récupérer mon nectar sur ces doigts et les portes à sa bouche. Mon dieu que c'est sexy! J'enlève mes dernier vêtements et me met a genoux devant lui, il siffle. Je lèche très lentement sa verge, et effectue de petit rond avec ma langue sur son gland, il penche la tête en arrière en ce léchant les lèvres. Je glisse une de mes main sur ma chatte et me caresse, il me regarde, je souris et prend toutes sa queue dans ma bouche, j'effectue des vas et viens très rapide. Il bouge de hanche au même rythme.

Ja : ho!... Bordel! T'es trop bonne, viens ici que je m'occupe une peu de toi.

Il m'allonge sur le lit et ce positionne entre mes cuisse chaude, ses mains vienne caresser mes seins et je vois son visage ce nicher entre mes cuisse, je sens mon corps ce tendre a la perspective de ce qu'il va me faire. Il souffle doucement sur ma chatte, avec son autre main il glisse ces doigts le long de mes lèvres intimes.

S : ho…oui, Jacob ne t'arrête pas!

Il effleure ma chatte de sa langue, j'en peu plus je vais exploser, je bouge des hanche, il me les retient avec ses mains.

Ja : presser ma belle, laisse moi te savourer!

Je gémis en guise de réponse. Il esquisse un sourire, et ce met à me lécher de haut en bas et effectue de petit rond et suçote mon clitoris, je ne suis pas loin de jouir, je m'agrippe au drap, alors qu'il s'en rend compte, il entre deux doigt en moi, il me fait des vas et viens rapide en jouant toujours avec mon clitoris avec sa langue. Je suis haletante et je me sens me resserrer autour de ces doigts magiques.

S: ho, Bordel … oui Jacobbbbbbb.

Il fini de me nettoyer complètement et ce rapproche pour m'embrasser, je peu me gouter et sa m'excite de nouveau, j'étire mon bras jusqu'a ma commode et prend un préservatif, que je me fais un plaisir de lui gémis en sentent mes doigt dérouler notre protection sur sa verge. Il ce repositionne entre mes cuisse et frotte le bout de son gland sur ma chatte, mais je veux plus, il entre juste un peux et ressort, il répète ce geste puiseurs fois, nous gémissons ensemble. Mon dos s'arc et j'enroule mes jambe autour de ses hanche, je pousse avec mes pieds sur ces superbe fesse, il me pénètre d'un coup et bute au fond de ma chatte.

S : humm…

Ja : tu es si serrer, je te sens tellement bien! Ouïe….

Il ce met a effectué des mouvements de vas et viens de plus en plus rapide, je voie presque des étoiles sous mes paupière fermer, d'une main je caresse ces fesse et de l'autre je m'agrippe a son bras, ho! C'est trop bon!

Et dans un derniers coup de rein, nous jouissons dans une explosion, ensemble! Il m'embrasse, nous sommes encore haletant et prend place a coter de moi, il me sert dans ses bras, je me sens bien!

Ja : woua…

S : comme tu dis! Je dois prendre ma douche et me préparer! Tu reste manger avec moi et tu m'accompagne chez les Cullen?

Ja : je reste manger avec toi, mais je dois retourner chercher mon père chez Charlie après. Je t'appelle plus tard, ok?

S : ok

Je l'embrasse et part me doucher, ensuite je m'habille vite fait, ce qui veux dire un jeans moulant taille basse et un t-shirt bleu ciel très ajusté,

Je me fais une queue de cheval. Je me dépêche de rejoindre Jacob à la salle à manger. Pendant tous le repas nous passons notre temps à nous regarder et nous embrasser entre deux bouchers. L'heure avance trop vite et Jacob part.

Je ne peux plus reculer! Il faut que j'y aille, il faut que je parle a Rosalie, Emmett est trop entreprenant, sa deviens un jeu dangereux! Pendant que je me dirige vers ma Ferrari mon portable sonne.

S : Allo

A : qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ont t'attend nous!

S : Alice je suis dans ma voiture que je m'apprête à démarrer!

A : alors avec Jacob, comment sa c'est passé?

S : Alice ont t'as déjà dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut?, j'arrive la, bye.

Elle n'ajouta rien, j'ai eu à peine le temps de sortir de la voiture, qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la villa. Elle me fit entrer et je vis que tous le monde étaient au salon. Un homme et une femme ce sont approcher.

A : Sandra, je te présente mon père Carlisle et ma mère Esmé

S : heureuse de faire votre connaissance!

Esm : nous aussi!

Carl : tu sais ont a beaucoup entendu parler de toi, en bien je te rassure!

S : Merci!

Sans plus de préambule, Alice m'entraine au salon, ou les gars joue avec une console de jeux vidéo, je prends place a coter de Rosalie, Bella et Alice s'assoie part terre en face de nous. Les garçons me salut, que je leurs retourne.

A : Alors, tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu as ce sourire stupide sur le visage.

Je lève les yeux au ciel!, mais sa réplique à attirer l'attention de tous les mondes! Rosalie me sourit et me prend la main.

S : je n'ai pas un sourire stupide sur le visage, d'accord!

R : ho! Si, mais moi je sais pourquoi! (rire)

S : Rose…

R : ben quoi! Tu as les mots (je viens de baiser) sur le front!

Ont ce regarde toute les deux et éclatons de rire.

S : tu me connais trop bien ma Rose!

A : alors, c'est un bon coup Jacob?

Bella, Rose et moi regardons Alice et disons en même temps un ALICE….

A : ben quoi, je veux savoir moi!

S : oui, Alice! Jacob est un super bon coup! Contente?

Jasper roule des yeux et Josh ce bouche les oreilles, ce qui nous fait bien rire. Emmett était resté concentrer sur son jeu. Il ma ignorer toute la soirée, tant mieux! Enfin au début. Alice nous demande si nous voulons jouer actions, vérités. Ce que tout le monde accepte gaiement. ca risque d'être intéressant.

Ont installent des tas de coussins parterre dans le salon et tous le monde prend place en rond. Emmett juste en face de moi, il me dévisage mais je l'ignore.

Au moment ou Alice veut commencer mon portable sonne.

A : ho, non!

Je lui fais un regard d'excuse et répond.

S : Allo

Jac : salut ma belle

S : tu es ou?

Jac : chez moi, t'ai encore chez les Cullen?

A : ha... Sandra tu te dépêche!

S : Alice, c'est Jacob, sa sera pas long ok!

A : pouffffff

Ja : je te rappelle plus tard!

S : je t'appelle quand je rentre.

Ja : je t'aime

Il raccroche là-dessus, ils sont tous à me regarder avec de grands yeux. Josh secoue la tête et demande à Alice de commencer.

A : bon, enfin! Rosalie. Action ou vérité?

R : Action

A : tu dois boire un verre d'alcool, de ma création et cul sec!

R : d'accord!

Je ne sais pas ce qu'Alice a mis dans ce verre, mais j'étais contente de ne pas être a la place de Rose, il avait une couleur qui tirait entre le brun et le vert, dégueulasse!

R : ha...Wachhh!, c'est horrible, qu'est-ce que t'as mis dedans?

A : tu veux pas savoir, crois-moi!

E : ma Rose, hahahahaha. Si tu voyais la tronche que tu tire, hahahahaha.

R : ne rie pas trop vite Emmett, tu pourrais le regretter plus tard, si tu vois ce que je veux dire! Bon à mon tour. Jasper, action ou vérité?

Jz : vérité

R : en quel personne ici présente as tu le plus confiance et pourquoi?

Jz : hum... Je dirais sans hésite Sandra.

Je le regarde, surprise!

Jz : me regarde pas comme sa! Pourquoi c'est simple. Je sais que jamais tu me jugeras peut-importe mes décisions ou actions, je peux te faire confiance parce que je t'ai déjà confié des choses que tu a toujours garder pour toi.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa mon front et me dit dans l'oreille (j'espère que tu a aussi confiance en moi et que si quelque chose te tourmente tu m'en parleras!)

E : hey, vous deux c'est quoi ses messe basse?

Jz : quoi Em t'es jaloux?

Emmett, détourne le regard et fait une moue boudeuse, ce qui nous fit tous rire.

Jz : Bella, action ou vérité?

B : vérité

Jz : je vais te poser la question que tous le monde ce pose, enfin surtout Alice! Es-tu vierge?

Ho! Mon Dieu. Il y va fort. Pauvre Bella, elle est rouge pivoine, elle est tellement mal a l'aise qu'elle joue avec le bas de son t-shirt. Elle me regarde, les yeux brillant, je vois bien qu'elle retint ses larmes.

S : Bella tu n'as pas à être mal, d'accord! Nous avons tous passé par la!

Elle me sourit et relève la tête.

B : bon, pour votre information, oui je suis encore vierge!

Elle rougie de plus belle et regarda Edward qui lui sourie, ce qui s'embla la réconforter un peu.

B : Edward, action ou vérité?

Ed : Action

B : tu dois mettre un vêtement qui appartient à ta mère.

Ed : ok

Il parti en coup de vent et environs 5 minutes plus tard, Edward revenu avec le soutien gorge de sa mère sur la tête, la je n'ai pas pue me retenir, nous rions tellement, je me roulais au sol, les larmes aux yeux. Une fois calmé, Edward pris la parole.

Ed : Emmett, action ou vérité

E : Action, biensure! Dit-il sur de lui

Ed : d'accord, tu dois enlever un morceau de vêtement à une des filles, mais biensure Rose est exclus!

Nous avions tous la bouche ouverte! Emmett hésitais. Pour vue qu'il ne vienne pas vers moi. Il regarda Rose pour avoir son approbation, elle lui sourit et me regarda, non, non, non. Rose qu'est-ce qu'elle fou!

ED : ha, oui! Emmett j'oubliais, il faut que tu le fasses sensuellement.

E : ok, je me lance

Il ce lève et nous fait languir, Alice et Bella ce fond toute petit, moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le fixer.

E : bon, Alice, je ne peux pas te faire sa, t'es ma p'tite sœur, Bella je ne peux pas non plus, vue la question de Jasper, t'as eu ton lot.

Alors il ce tourne vers moi. Je regarde Jazz pour qu'il me sorte de la, mais tous ce qu'il trouve à faire ce crétin, est de rire de ma gueule.

Mes yeux sont droit sur Rosalie, qui sert les poings, elle veut des réponses, il faudra que je me concentre sur autre chose pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Emmett me tend la main, pour que je me lève. Je la prends, son contact me donne une décharge électrique qui me traverse tous le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je n'ai pas trop le choix. Il ce rapproche doucement, fait glisser se doigts le long de mes bras très doucement, je frémis. Il redescend et plonge ses yeux bleu dans les miens, je suis complètement prisonnière de son regard, son souffle est saccadé, le mien ératic. Il glisse ses doigts sous le bord de mon t-shirt et caresse mon ventre par la même occasion, il le remonte doucement en prenant soin d'effleuré ma peu au passage. Mon regarde vas sur Rosalie, qui a les yeux noir de colère, ce jeu vient de signer mon arrêt de mort.

Emmett me prend les bras et me les positionnes au-dessus de ma tête, il prend une grande inspiration et reprend mon t-shirt, qui est à présent sous mes seins. Je ferme les yeux.

Il le remonte tous en me caressant les seins avec le bout de ses doigts, je le senti fibré, je ne peux m'empêcher de me licher les lèvres. Il fit un pas vers moi, pour pouvoir me l'enlever complètement.

Je peu sentir sont érection sur ma cuisse, je sens des papillons dans le bas de mon ventre. Faite qu'il active un peu. Il remonta mon t-shirt toujours en caressant avec ses doigt ma peau, longent mes bras et enfin il ce recula, me regarda avec les yeux noirci par le désir, mon t-shirt dans la main. Je réalisais que j'avais mis mon soutien gorge blanc, presque transparent. Je lui pris mon t-shirt des mains et me suis rassise immédiatement. Emmett ne bougeait plus, les bras ballant de chaque coter de son corps. La situation était des plus embarrassante, il reprit enfin sa place près de Rosalie.

A : wow, sa pour être sensuel, sa l'étais!

Je lui lance un regard noir et elle baisse les yeux

Ed : j'ai crue que tu aurais un orgasme Em

R : tu la ferme !

JZ : Em c'est à toi

Il avait l'aire complètement a l'ouest, il ce repris.

E : bon, Josh. Action ou vérité?

J : vérité, je ne suis pas aussi con que toi!

Tous ce mirent à rire, sauf moi, Rose et Em

E : je ne savais pas que tu fessais dans l'humour toi! Depuis combien de temps t'as pas eu de copine et que t'as pas tiré ton coup?

J : je n'ai pas de copine, parce que je n'en veux pas, mais sa fait…

Josh réfléchissait quand rose intervint.

R : la dernière pouff que t'as eu comme copine, c'était Victoria, tu souviens d'elle San?

S : ho, bordel! t'es pas sérieuse! Josh pas possible sa fait au moin cinq ans de sa!

J : sa vas! N'en rajouter pas! Et pour ton info Em, je tire mon coup au moin 3 fois par semaine, j'ai un plan cul du tonnerre!

Ed : biensure! Ont te crois! Josh a toi!

Josh ce retourne vers moi, je le regarde en voulant lui faire comprendre de faire gaffe a ce qu'il va me sourit.

J : alors, Sandra vérité ou action?

S : avant, j'ai le droit de remettre mon t-shirt?

**NON!**

Tout le monde répondit en même temps.

S : ok! J'ai compris! Action Josh

J : tu dois embrasser quelqu'un de ton choix, fille ou gars, je m'en fou! Ce baiser doit être sensuel à la limite de l'orgasme.

S : je savais que tu la ressortirais celle-là!

A : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

R : simple, Josh a demandé sa, a San il y a trois ans, mais elle a due quitter avant de le faire, alors il ce venge!

Je me lève et les regarde tous un après l'autre.

S : Jazz, je ne peux pas, je ne pourrais pas, tu es mon confident. Alice, je t'aime beaucoup mais non! Bella, tu as eu ton lot de rougissement pour l'année, donc je t'épargne. Edward, t'es mignon dans ton genre, mais pas mon type de mec, désoler! Josh, mon cœur, t'es comme mon frère, alors hors de question. Emmett, tu es le copain de ma sœur de cœur, hors de question.

Rosalie, en as-tu envie?

Je me mets a genoux devant ma sœur de cœur, elle me regarde et souris.

R : je n'en attendais pas moin de toi!

Ils ce rapprochent tous de nous et je les vois tous, la bouche ouverte!

S : ce n'est pas comme si ont étaient débutante!

R : Vien ici ma belle!

Ed : sa veux dire quoi sa?

Jz : qu'elle ce sont déjà rouler des pelles!

Je me rapproche de Rosalie, je fais glisser ma main sur sa joue et la glisse jusqu'à sont coup. Je rapproche mes lèvres justes pour taquiner les siennes, je passe ma langue pour les lui caresser. Nous entendons plusieurs grognements. Nous esquissons un sourire. Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure et ont fond dans un baiser sensuelle, elle m'accorde l'accès a sa langue, qui ce mélange a la mienne dans une danse érotique, sans retenu, je frissonne, sous le toucher de Rose. Elle me caresse la nuque et descend ses doigts sur ma poitrine. Je ne reste pas sans rien faire j'ai déjà les mains sous sa camisole, et caresse son dos et sa chute de rein. Elle gémit!

E : ok! Sa vas, je crois qu'on a compris!

R : quoi, t'aime pas voir deux femme s'embrasser, je croyais que c'était le fantasme de tous les hommes?

E : oui! Mais si vous continuer je suis certain de pas être le seul à devoir aller me changer!

Moi et Rosalie partîmes à rire!

S : bon, sa vas! Les amis, je crois qu'on a été assez loin pour aujourd'hui. Avant de vous quittez, Rosalie j'aimerais te parler en priver.

R : je suis d'accord.

Je remis mon t-shirt, ont ce leva, tous les autres partir a d'autre occupation, Emmett, resta au salon, les yeux froncée. Je m'en moque! Pas question que je joue dans le dos de ma meilleure amie. Nous allons dans le jardin, nous assoir sur un banc.

Un silence pensant s'installe, je ne veux pas de sa avec elle, alors je prends la parole.

S : Rosalie, je vois bien que tu as quelque chose, je me doute de ce qui te travail l'esprit, je voudrais que tu me dises le fond de ta pensé! Nous avons toujours été franche et honnête l'une envers l'autre et sa dois continuer.

R : je me sens partager entre deux sentiments. D'un coter, je suis heureuse de ton retour, tu peux me croire! Mais de l'autre, je ressens de la colère que tu sois entrain de m'enlever mon copain. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec Em ?

S : ok! Je vais commencer par te dire comment je me sens. D'abord je suis contente d'être revenu parmi vous et d'un autre je me retiens de repartir.

Rosalie, je ne peux pas te dire que Emmett mes complètement indiffèrent, je veux dire comme Josh, Edward ou même Jazz, tu comprends?

R : tu es entrain de me dire que tu en pince pour Emmett? Je n'en reviens pas! Tu n'as jamais flashé sur personne et il faut que sa tombe sur lui, bordel!

S : je n'ai pas choisie la situation, crois moi! Je ne ferais jamais rien contre votre couple, je préfèrerais mourir que de te perdre Rosalie. Tu es avec Josh et Jazz ma famille, vous êtes tous ce qu'il me reste, mais il faut que tu parle a Em, il ne m'aide pas!

R : je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi San, mais Em. J'en doute, il a déjà commencer à prendre ces distance, il est différent avec moi. Il partage tes sentiments?

S : je ne sais pas si ont peux parler de sentiments, pour le moment je dirais plus une attirance physique. Oui il me la dit très ces écris des mots en cours.

R : que lui as tu dis?

S : que jamais sa ce produirais, que je pourrais jamais te trahir de la sorte. De toute façons, il doit encore avoir le papier demande lui!

R : Jacob a quel rôle dans tous sa?

S : il est mon soleil! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, mais il me donne le sentiment d'être aimé et crois moi j'en ai besoin! Je veux me donner la chance de tomber amoureuse de lui. Si je voie que je n'y arrive pas, je te jure Rosalie que je partirais, c'est difficile en ce moment, pour moi. Je peux difficilement ignorer Emmett.

R : hum… je vais commencer par mettre les choses au clair avec Em. Je te remercie de ta franchise. Toi essaye de pas trop blessé Jacob, hein!

Je lui souris et ont ce fait un câlin. Puis nous retournons main dans la main à l'intérieur.

Tous leurs regard ce posa sur nous et je vis Josh et Jazz, faire un sourire de soulagement. J'embrassai ma Rose sur la joue. Au moment où je m'apprêtais a partir mon téléphone sonna.

S : Allo

Ja : coucou, ma belle!

S : tu fais quoi?

Ja : rien de bien amusant, tu me manque?

S : pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi? Je partais justement!

Ja : j'aimerais beaucoup! Mais il est tard et demain matin j'ai entrainement de foot avant les cours!

S : dommage! Je te laisse dormir et ont ce voie demain!

Ja : oui, ok! A demain!

Je saluai tous le monde, Josh me pris la main et me suivie. Qu'est-ce que demain me réserve, je n'en sais rien, sa me fait peur! J'espère que Rose pourra discuter calmement avec Em et que tous entrera dans l'ordre.

Un très gros merci pour vos encouragements!

Oublier pas vos Reviews!

Bizou xxx


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre**** 9**

**Désoler, vraiment! Je sais, ça fait une bonne semaine que je n'ai pas poster! J'étais en vacance, je croyais que je pourrais me connecter! Allez savoir pourquoi mon portable refusait de me donner accès à internet. J'arrête mon blabla et bonne lecture! **

**P.O.V Rosalie**

Après le départ de Sandra, tous les mondes partis dans leurs chambres respectives. Emmett était assis au salon. J'étais contente que les autres nous laissent seul.

Il me semblait complètement absorber par c'est pensées. Je me suis assise près de lui, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Je ne peux pas dire que la situation sois super confortable. Je m'attendais pas a sa! Sandra a eu beaucoup de copain, mais n'était jamais tombé amoureuse et jamais je l'ai vue avoir un coup de foudre pour qui que ce soit. J'avais tellement hâte de lui présenter Emmett. Je suis contente que elle et moi, avons pue en discuter, j'ai toujours apprécié sa franchise.

Mais quand j'ai vue Emmett ce diriger vers elle pour son défie, je m'attendais pas a ce qu'il lui enlève son t-shirt, il aurait pue lui enlever n'importe quoi d'autre, je ne sais pas moi, ses bas! Mais non! Il y a pris du plaisir. Je connais suffisamment Emmett pour savoir a quel point il la désirait. Je me sens trahi par lui et en colère aussi! Je suis jalouse! Normal non? Je me retourne, il me regarde. Je prends une grande inspiration et je me lance.

R : Emmett faut qu'on parle!

E : hum… woua!

Il évite mon regard, je veux voir a quel point je peux lui faire confiance, je veux le faire parler! Je sais que je vais le perdre alors….

R : alors, dit moi ce qui ce passe ?

E : rien! Il ce passe rien!

R : pourquoi tu es comme sa avec moi?

Il lâche un grand soupire et me regarde

E : je ne sais pas Rosalie! Vraiment ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

R : ok! Au moin Sandra a le mérite d'être franche elle!

E : qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté?

R : la vérité sans doute!

Dis-je avec des sanglots dans la voix! Il ce rapprocha de moi et me pris dans ses bras!

E : d'accord! Écoute Rose, je ne peux pas me la sortir de la tête, pourquoi j'en sais rien, enfin j'en ai une petite idée!

R : je t'écoute, si tu me racontais depuis le début!

E : woua… bon, quand je l'ai vue arriver sur sa moto avec Josh, disons que je m'attendais pas a sa! Je savais d'après ce que toi et Josh m'en aviez dit, qu'elle était spécial, mais son show avec Josh, franchement wow!

R : elle t'a beaucoup impressionné !

E : oui… mais quand elle a enlevé son casque! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Rosalie!

Les larmes coulaient sans que je puisse les retenir, vous allez penser que je suis masochiste mais je voulais savoir. Sa fait que trois mois que nous sommes ensemble, je me suis vite attacher a lui.

R : continue …j'aime mieux savoir!

E : tu es très belle ma Rose, mais elle aussi! Quand tu me la présenter, je me suis senti… Bizarre. Je me sens attirer par elle, je peux ne pas résister. Elle aussi, je le sait, je le sens! Elle ma fuit et elle m'évite, mais je ne peux pas le supporter. Rosalie, nous nous sommes écrit en classe, il fallait que je sache, tu comprends?

R : je sais, elle me l'a dit! Ce que tu me dis Em me fait du mal! Mais je n'aurais pas supporté que tu me mentes! Elle a été très franche dans tous et tous le temps et encore plus quand sa implique sa famille, c'est-à-dire moi, Jazz et Josh. Je peux lire ce mot?

Il me regardait hésitant, ce leva et parti dans sa chambre. Il revient avec son sac de cours. Il baissa les yeux, farfouilla dans une des poches et me le tendit.

Ma main tremblais d'appréhension, j'avais ce foutu papier dans la main. Je le regardais et me mis à le lire. D'après les premières lignes que je lisais, San a essayé de couper court à la conversation, mais Em à insister pour la continuer. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, il est vraiment mal, il sait qu'il est dans le tord. Je poursuis ma lecture, il faut que je me calme, je sens un sentiment de colère si fort! Sandra ma meilleur amie, ma sœur de cœur. Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle, mais la suite me déchira! Il lui avoue qu'elle lui plaît beaucoup, qu'il ne sait pas si, il m'aime. Bordel de merde! C'est quoi sa! Finalement ce qui nous lie est beaucoup moin fort que je pensais, enfin de son coter. Il n'a qua poser les yeux sur une fille, bordel sa fait deux jours qu'il la connu et il doute de son affection pour moi! Je n'ose même pas le regarder, je suis au bord de l'explosions, il faut que je me calme, je dois terminer de lire ce satané papier avant. Il est nerveux je le sens, tant mieux!

Il est convaincu que ce n'est que de l'attirance sexuel! Il lui a clairement proposé de couché avec lui sans rien me dire, pourquoi foulais t'il me faire sa? Heureusement que j'ai parlé avec Sandra avant de lire ce papier, parce que je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis! Je chiffonne le papier, me lève d'un coup! Je ne peux plus me contenir, je me mets à hurler, ce qui attire tous le monde, je me fou de me donner en spectacle, tant mieux si tous le monde peu ce rendre compte a quel point il est un connard de première!

R : tu n'es qu'un connard! Dit moi, moi aussi c'était pour le sexe, que tu t'es mis avec moi?

Il monta aussi le ton

E : tu raconte n'importe quoi!

R : mais pourquoi elle, hein?

E : je ne sais pas, bordel!

Jz : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici?

R : dit lui Emmett, vas-y, raconte lui comment tu étais près a couché avec ma meilleure amie dans mon dos!

Jz : quoi!

Tous le monde ce regarde et ils ce retourne tous pour fixer Emmett, qui ne savais plus ou ce mettre!

R : qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Em, t'as perdu ta réparti tous a coup! Regarde sa Jazz. Heureusement que je peux avoir une confiance absolue en Sandra, quand nous sommes sortie tous a l'heure, elle ma tous raconter!

Jazz encore abasourdie par ce que je viens de dire, prend le papier, sans lâcher Emmett des yeux, il s'assit dans l'escalier avec Alice, Edward et Bella, qui eu aussi ce sont mis à lire.

Alice et Bella sont venu me voir pour me serrer fort dans leurs bras, Edward lui fronça les sourcils et Jazz ouvrait et refermais la bouche sans arrêt.

Ed : Bordel mais t'es vraiment un con! Je ne peux pas croire que t'es mon frère!

E : ho! Toi, tu la ferme! Monsieur qui couchait a tous vent, avant de rencontrer ta Bella! Tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner!

A : je ne comprends pas! Aimes-tu toujours Rose ?

E : je ne sais pas, ok! Rose je suis désolé!

B : désoler, il dit! Tu crois que sa la console peut-être.

Jasper qui depuis le début na rien dit, décide de ce manifesté!

Jz : du calme tous le monde! Si je comprends ce que je viens de lire, Emmett n'avait pas l'intention de quitter Rose, il a l'aire de croire qu'il éprouve seulement une attirance sexuel envers Sandra. Pour mettre un terme a son conflit intérieure, qui le déchire entre les sentiments qu'il a pour Rose et ceux qu'il a envers Sandra et qu'il na pas encore définie! Il a cru que de coucher avec elle, mettrais fin a tous sa. Emmett, je me trompe?

E : non! Écouter, je suis désoler pour toi ma Rose, je ne sais pas ou j'en suis d'accord! En ce moment pour être franc, c'est elle qui occupe toutes mes pensez, j'en suis rendu a chercher une solution pour qu'elle quitte Jacob!

Ed : Emmett, je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit! Cette situation est loin d'être simple! Quelqu'un sait ce que Sandra en pense?

R : woua... moi!

B : alors…

R : Sandra tu peux l'oublier mon pot! (je lui dis sa avec colère et amertume)

Jz : tu m'as l'aire sure de toi!

E : oui, mon frère! Sandra ma dit elle-même qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour Em, mais qu'elle ferait jamais rien. Que même si ont ce quittais, elle ne le prendrait jamais. Qu'elle repartirait si sa devenais trop difficile a supporter pour elle!

Jz : Emmett tu vas foutre la paix a Sandra, il est hors de question que nous la laissions repartir. Il faut absolument qu'elle finisse son année avec nous, tu n'as pas idée de tous ce qu'elle doit faire face!

A : de quoi tu parle?

Jz : Alice, Sandra est une héritière d'un empire financier très important! Cette année, elle va commencer à prendre sa place et George dois la présenter dans les différent boite a travers le monde! Elle a énormément de responsabilité pour son âge, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi, moi je veux faire des études de droit, Rosalie marketing et Josh comptabilité. Nous voulons la soutenir et rester unis.

R : nous avons pris cette décision, il a bien longtemps. Il en va de même pour l'université!

B : je vous envie! Être aussi unis!

Ed : ok! C'est beau tous sa, mais Jacob, il est quoi lui ?

R : Jacob et elle sont lié depuis l'enfance, ensuite ils ont convenue d'être le plan cul de l'autre. Elle l'aime vraiment! Ce n'est pas de l'amour, mais pas de l'amitié, non plus. Elle ma dit vraiment vouloir lui donner sa chance et ce donner la chance de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Nous finissons par nous rendre compte que Emmett na rien dit, nous le regardons tous, assis sur le sofa, il se tien la tête entre les mains. Je m'approche doucement de lui et pose une main sur son épaule. Sa fait bizarre de voir Em comme sa, lui, si grand et fort, mais tellement sensible!

J'ai le cœur brisé, je suis en colère mais je peux ne pas m'empêcher de vouloir le prendre dans mes bras. Mais il m'esquive et ce lève d'un coup!

E : Rosalie, après tous ce que vous venez de dire, je ne peux pas me voiler la face. Rose, je te jure que je n'ai pas joué avec toi, je me croyais vraiment amoureux de toi et tous ce que je t'ai dis ou fait, je le pensais vraiment et ressenti vraiment. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, ni aucun de vous!

A : ont le sais! Emmett, mais ou veux tu en venir?

Je le regarde tremblante, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va dire, il est bouleverser!

E : Rosalie, je ne veux pas faire semblant avec toi et en ce moment je ne serais pas honnête de vouloir continuer avec toi ou te faire croire que ce n'est qu'une passade, parce-que j'en sais rien. Je viens de comprendre que, ce qu'Edward essayais de m'expliquer de sa rencontre avec Bella, était un coup de foudre et comment il ce sentais en sa présence au début. Je suis tombé amoureux de Sandra. Sans le vouloir, mais c'est comme sa. Pour ce qui concerne demain, je ne sais pas ou tous sa vas me mener, je vais laisser les choses suivre leur court et ont verra bien! Jazz je ne peux pas faire la promesse de ne pas m'approcher d'elle, sa serais au-dessus de mes forces!

Pendant son discourt je me suis effondrer par terre, Jazz et Bella me tienne dans leurs bras, mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je pleure et je frappe le plancher de toutes mes forces.

ED : sa vas Em, je pense que personne ne t'en veux vraiment! Les sentiments sont quelques choses qui ce contrôle pas! Quand j'ai vue ma Bella pour la première fois, je l'ai sue et je suis sure que c'est pareil pour Jazz et Alice! Maintenant que faire pour Rosalie?

Jazz fit un signe affirmatif à Em, je peux ne pas croire qu'il lui donne raison! Peut-être que ce sentiment si fort existe, mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas rester ici et Jazz la comprit. Il sait qu'une seule personne sait quoi faire pour me calmer. A travers mes larmes je le vois sortir son portable.

Jz : allo, je pourrais parler à Sandra s.v.p.?

Emmett le dévisage avec incompréhension.

….

Jz : je sais qu'il est tard, c'est urgent!

…..

Jz : d'accord j'attends!

Au bout de ce qui me paru une éternité, enfin je n'ai plus vraiment conscience de temps, je me sens vide et éteinte. Jasper a l'intelligence de mettre son portable sur main libre, ce qui me permet d'entendre la conversation.

Jz : allo, Sandra?

S : hum, oui Jazz, tu sais que je dormais! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me réveiller?

Jz : sa vas pas, Rosalie est complètement a l'ouest!

S : quoi! Pourquoi tu dis sa?

Jz : elle pleure, frappe le sol et quand elle ce calme, elle a l'aire perdu dans sa tête, tu peux venir?

S : elle à parler a Em?

Jz : oui

S : ok! J'arrive!

Elle va venir pour moi, c'est ma sœur, je veux juste partir d'ici au plus vite! Je ne lui en veux pas, elle a tous fait pour éviter la situation. Elle a fait rapidement car j'entends le pneu crisser dans l'entré et une porte s'ouvrir avec un bruit sourd. Je lève la tête vers elle. Elle me regard avec les yeux pleine de larmes et ce précipite sur moi, elle me sert dans ses bras et n'arrête pas de me demander de lui pardonner! Je suis incapable de faire autre chose que de pleurer et de frapper le sol.

S : sa fait combien de temps qu'elle est comme sa?

Ed : environ une demi-heure!

Elle ce retourne vers moi, elle a le regard complètement perdu, je la fixe sans pouvoir détourner mes yeux pleine de larmes, elle ce retourne et regarde directement Emmett, qui ne la lâche pas des yeux, elle baisse la tête et la balance en signe de négation.

S : Alice! Je suppose que c'est affaire sont dans la chambre d'Emmett?

A : tu suppose bien.

S : peux tu aller ramasser les choses au quel elle tien le plus, le reste Jazz tu l'apporteras demain après les cours.

A : j'y vais, Bella tu veux m'aider?

B : oui, biensure!

Jz : merci d'être venu!

S : merci! Tu me dis merci! Je n'en reviens pas.

Jz : pourquoi? Tu sais quoi faire quand elle est comme sa!

S : non, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis, merde! Deux jours, sa fait deux putain de jours que je suis revenu et c'est déjà la merde! Et toi tu me dis merci! Mais tes con ou quoi? Elle est comme sa a cause de moi, putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu, Bordel!

E : tous n'est pas que de ta faute!

S : non! T'es sérieux la! Non, mais vraiment sa me soulage que tu partage ma détresse. Tu veux me faire plaisir Em?

E : oui

S : reste loin de moi et de Rosalie, je te déconseille de l'approcher!

E : tu feras quoi si je m'approche de toi?

S : essaye pour voir et tu le regretteras amèrement!

A ce moment Sandra s'approcha de moi et je m'agrippai à son bras

S : Rosalie, tu veux venir a la maison, tu as toujours ta chambre ma chérie, personne y a touché!

R : oui! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas responsable de vos sentiments, mais sa fait trop mal!

S : je sais ma puce! Rosalie demain tu ne viens pas en cours, tu resteras chez moi avec un garde! Je veux être sure qu'il ne t'approche pas, au moin demain, tu a besoin de faire le point.

R : tu seras avec moi?

S : demain je dois aller en cour, je n'ai pas le choix, tu le sais. Après les cours Josh ou Jazz resterons avec toi.

R : pourquoi tu ne veux pas être la après les cours?

S : Rosalie, je fui pas, d'accord! J'ai aussi besoin de réfléchir, mais je dois aller a Port Angeles avec George pour signer tous les papiers de la succession de mes parents, vue que mon anniversaire est la semaine prochaine, tu comprends! Je reviendrais après et je resterai avec toi, promis!

Alice et Bella arrivais avec mes baguages, Jaz et Ed les ont mis dans la voiture de Sandra, je ne pouvais pas la lâcher, alors elle me tenait par la taille jusqu'à la voiture et sans me retourner, nous sommes partie. Le trajet ce fit dans le silence. Une fois chez elle, elle voulu m'accompagner dans ma chambre, mais je ne voulais pas rester seule, alors nous avons dormi toute les deux dans son lit. J'ai pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit.

Mon Emmett, je repassais nos trois mois ensemble. Plus j'y pensais et plus je pleurais, a chaque fois Sandra me serrais fort dans ses bras. Elle ne dit pas un mot, je lui en étais reconnaissante, mais d'un autre coté je lui en voulais d'être revenu. Si elle n'était pas la, je serais en ce moment collé a lui et le doute ne le rongerais pas. Je sais a quel point elle doit ce sentir coupable et mal, elle aussi. Parce qu'elle doit elle aussi faire un traie sur lui.

**Alors vous voulez la suite?**

**Moi je veux des reviews! **

**Bizou xxx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre**** 10**

**P.O.V Emmett**

Après que les filles soient partie, je suis monté directement dans ma chambre. Pourquoi sa m'arrive a moi? Je me suis effondré sur mon lit. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Aller jusqu'à maintenant ma vie était parfaite, je veux dire, moi le malheur, la tristesse et le remord était des sentiments que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai toujours vue que le bon coter des choses et le reste m'importais peu, du moment où je suis heureux et que je peux communiquer mon bonheur aux autres.

Quand Edward a rencontré Bella, je me foutais volontiers de sa gueule. Je le trouvais ridicule d'exagérer l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir en si peu de temps pour elle. Pour moi c'était impossible. L'amour pour moi, avait une définition : ce sentir bien avec quelqu'un et que sa fonctionne sexuellement. C'est comme sa que je me sens avec Rosalie, je croyais vraiment l'aimer, nos baises était torride, elle me dérangeait pas. Je me pensais heureux, je veux dire, une belle femme a mon bras, des super amis, une famille génial, mes études vont quand même bien et je fais partie de l'équipe de foot comme capitaine, quoi demander de plus.

Il y a deux jours que mon univers à basculer, quand je l'ai vue elle. Ils m'en ont parlé et Rosalie avait tellement hâte de me la présenter. Je ne pouvais croire que quelqu'un comme sa pouvait exister, je veux dire ils l'aiment tellement, personne peux être parfait. Quand je les ai vues arriver à la clairière avec leurs motos, c'était juste … WOW! Tous les quartes ont un lien si fort, Sandra et Josh était en parfait synchro et même Rosalie qui n'a eu qua faire un signe a Sandra pour qu'elle ce décale sur la droite.

Jasper lui n'a qua la regarder, c'est comme si il pouvait ressentir ces émotions. J'aimerais que ma sœur et mon frère mon comprenne aussi bien, mais pour eu, je suis le clown de service, le bout d'entrain.

Ce jour la elle ma impressionner et quand Rose me la présenter et que je lui ai serré la main, j'ai ressenti un truc bizarre, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce qui c'est produit. Une chaleur, une énergie, Bordel je ne sais pas!

Le déclic c'est vraiment fait a la rentré! Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais impatient d'arriver au lycée pour la voir, j'avais hâte de la connaitre mieux et par moi-même. Nous les avons vues arriver, mon dieu qu'elle était belle. Rosalie aussi est belle, une beauté pulpeuse et classique, Sandra a une beauté sauvage et naturelle a la fois.

Je la voie enfin venir nous rejoindre, je me préparais à lui offrir une place près de moi, je la voulais la tous près, pourquoi, ont s'en fou, je ne suis pas du genre a me poser des questions, sauf quand je l'ai vue sauter dans les bras de Black, mon sang na fait qu'un tour, ils nous ont enfin rejoins avec Rose, elle m'évitait. Pourquoi, je lui ai rien fait. J'avais beau ne pas la lâcher du regard et je sais qu'elle le savait, Sandra na jamais croiser le mien, sauf quand Rosalie à regarder son horaire pour voir avec qui elle partageait les cours. J'étais content d'avoir au moin math avec elle, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être en colère de voir Jacob la tenir comme sa propriété. Je me devais de rien laissé paraître, à la fois pour rose et pour moi.

Je ne voulais pas lui montrer qu'elle me touchait.

A la fin de la journée j'avais mon cour avec elle, je voulais en profiter pour la connaitre, la j'ai vraiment pris conscience de l'attraction que j'avais pour elle, il faillait absolument que je sache ce qu'elle pense.

Enfin de compte son été une journée complètement pourrie! Je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher d'aller la voir chez elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sorte avec ce crétin, j'ai sue a ce moment la qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi, cette foutu attirance, impossible à nier. Elle me repousse par respect pour Rose, je peux ne pas me la sortir de la tête. Je l'ai tellement regardé sous toutes ses coutures, je peux la voir quand ferment les yeux! Fait chier! Juste entendre son nom, je bande comme un taureau. Le pire avec les foutu jeux d'Alice, je n'ai rien pue cacher, rose m'avais pourtant donné son autorisation, bon d'accord j'aurais pue lui enlever autre chose, l'occasion était trop belle, ça été un moment de pure extase, je me suis retenue pour ne pas éjaculer dans mon pantalon. L'effet qu'elle me fait est monstrueux. Juste de pouvoir la toucher, elle a la peau si douce.

J'ai peur, une peur qui me Broye les trippe. Peur de la perdre, peur du rejet de mes amis et de ma famille, peur qu'il me juge, pour des sentiments que je n'ai pas demandé.

Je me fais interrompre dans mes réflexions par jasper qui frappe a ma parte, comment je sais que c'est lui, facile, Alice ne viendra pas car elle ne sait pas quoi me dire, Edward est occuper avec Bella, donc reste Jasper.

E : entre Jazz

Jz : je te dérange?

E : non

Il vient s'assoir près de moi

Jz : tu veux en parler?

E : pour te dire quoi! Que je regrette le mal que je vous fais ou que je me sens démolie à l'intérieur.

Jz : Emmett, Rosalie est ma sœur, mais je sais très bien que rien de tous sa n'est intentionnel, voyons! Personne ne t'en veut! Les sentiments sa ce contrôle pas.

E : je ne crois pas Jazz, Rosalie était anéantie, Sandra peu pas me piffer! Dit moi qu'est-ce que je peux faire, parce que la vraiment…..pouffffff!

Jz : es- tu capable de faire la différence de ce que tu ressens pour Rosalie et Sandra?

E : ce que je ressens depuis ce matin pour Sandra est trop fort mec, j'ai compris que ce soir en faite, je pense …

Jz : tu veux me le dire?

E : j'ai ressenti de la colère quand Black la tenais par la taille ce matin, ensuite je me suis senti rejeter quand elle ma ignorer et je me suis senti en colère. Quand j'ai eu math avec elle, j'ai ressenti de l'espoir et du désir, Jazz je la désire si fort, que s'en est douloureux! Pour Rosalie sa n'a jamais été aussi fort que sa, je m'excuse de te dire sa, mais c'est la vérité.

Jz : je crois qu'Ed a raison, tu as le coup de foudre pour San, mais avant de te dire qu'elle est ton âme sœur, je dois aussi lui parler.

E : je sais qu'elle ressent la même chose, je le sens et je le sais. Comment ? Aucune idée, mais j'en suis sure! Tu pense que Rose me pardonnera un jour, je lui veux pas du mal.

JZ : oui, j'en suis sure, laisse le temps passé. Tu sais elle retombe toujours sur ses pieds, t'en fait pas!

E : pour Sandra, je fais quoi, Jazz faut que tu m'aide!

Jz : écoute, je n'en sais rien. Tu sais depuis que je la connais elle a toujours respecté sa parole, elle a donné sa parole a Rose de ne jamais sortir avec toi, je ne sais pas. Elle le ferait peut-être si Rose la décharge de sa promesse. Je préfère parler avec elle et je te dirais ce que j'en pense.

E : woua… je n'ai pas trop le choix! Je fais quoi demain?

Jz : reste ce que tu es, pas plus, pas moin! Personne ne ta exclus du groupe Em! Continu a blagué!

E : je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, je vais essayer!

Jz : je te laisse, essaye de dormir, ta mauvaise mine, vieux!

Jazz sortie de ma chambre, je vais prendre une bonne douche pour me relaxer un peu. L'eau me détend tous les nerfs noué de mon dos, je ferme les yeux et je peux m'empêcher de revoir la scène du jeu, je sens encore la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts, je bande immédiatement, je glisse ma main sur ma longueur, elle est dure et gonfler a bloc. Je commence par caresse mon le bout de mon gland doucement avec mon pouce tous en imaginant mes doigts sur le rebord de ses seins, mon pénis en frémis. Je fais des mouvements de bas en haut, en pensant que c'est sa main, humm mm….

C'est trop bon, oui vas y ma belle, je vais plus rapidement, alors que je ressens un orgasme explosif ce construire, et j'explose en prononçant son nom. Je m'effondre dans la baignoire, bordel ce n'est pas possible.

Alors vous avez aimé?

REVIEW S.V.P.

Bizou xxxx


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre**** 11**

2 mois, sa fait deux long mois depuis que Rosalie et Emmett ce sont séparer. Que je vie un enfer perpétuelle. Ils ont tous voulu fêter mon anniversaire, mais j'ai refusé, je n'avais pas la tête a sa!

Jasper est venue me voir pour en parler.

**Flash back**

Jz : salut San

S : salut

Jz : comment tu vas?

S : très bien Jazz!

Jz : Sandra, as-tu oublié à qui tu parle? Tu peu me faire confiance!

S : désoler! Je suis à bout!

Il s'assoit derrière moi sur le sofa et mes ses bras autour de ma taille, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, son étreinte me fait de bien!

Jz; tu veux parler ?

S : je parle de tous, la situation dans le groupe, Rosalie à changer et toutes ces foutu responsabilité.

Jz : tu sais, ce qui fait le plus mal a Rose, c'est qu'il te préfère a elle, t'en fait pas, elle a juste besoin de faire le point.

S : woua… t'a sen doute raison!

Jz : tu veux parler d'Em?

S : qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

Jz : sa ma l'aire difficile pour toi quand ont ce réunis, pourquoi tu l'évite, tu lui réponds même pas!

S : Jazz… je peu pas! J'ai promis!

Jz : écoute San, tu as promis de pas sortir avec lui, pas de pas être amis !

S : c'est au dessus de mes forces sa Jazz!

Jz : tu l'aimes, hein!

S : je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, il m'attire, je ne peux pas le nier! Si je lui permets de m'approcher tous ce que ressent en sa présence paraîtront et je ne veux pas faire plus de mal à Rose!

Jz : oui, je comprends! Que ressens-tu?

S : je ne sais pas! Si je le regarde dans les yeux, il m'emprisonnera dans son regard. Si, il me touche, je ressens des frissons et de la chaleur à la fois, sa me fait peur.

Jz : au moin on avance!

S : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Jz : vous ressentez exactement la même chose, vous avez eu un coup de foudre, je sais que j'ai l'aire de vouloir te mettre dans ses bras, mais il faut être réaliste! Vous êtes des âmes sœur et peu importe ce que tu décideras, il sera toujours la.

**Fin du flash back.**

Maintenant ou j'en suis? Exactement au même point, je vais au lycée, avec son regard bleu plongé sur moi en permanence, il a le regard si triste. Sa me déchire tellement. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir toute l'année comme sa! Il le faudra bien, je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai commencé à m'occuper de quelques boite appartenant a ma famille. Au moin sa me change les idées. Rosalie est retourné vivre chez elle, elle ma dit qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir, qu'elle ne nous en voulait pas, que l'amour ce commande pas, mais elle est plus froide. Elle me manque tellement.

Pour le groupe tous le monde fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais la complicité de chacun n'est pas la même. Tous sa, a cause de moi en faite. Avant de revenir j'avais une peur affreuse de tous sa, maintenant je vis mes craintes tous les jours.

Cette boule d'angoisse qui est constamment présente quand je sais qu'il sera la, la peine de le voir si triste et malheureux, il fait ce qu'il peut pour ne pas le montrer, je le ressens quand même. Tous les petits sourire en coin qu'il m'envoie en espérant que je lui rende et que je ne fait pas. Je peu pas lui donner l'espoir, sa serai trop cruelle.

J'aurais du aller m'enfermer dans mon bureau et me noyer dans le travail, je préfère penser a lui et moi. Je suis seule dans ma chambre et personne ne peu me le reprocher. J'ai beaucoup pensé a ce que Jasper ma dit, il a surement raison. Je me ferme les yeux et je le voie, marchant en trainant des pieds et les épaules vouté, comme si le poids du monde pesait sur lui, mes larmes coulent sans que je ne puisse les empêcher. Bordel, il faut que je face quelque chose! A ce moment le téléphone sonne, je ne réponds pas, Bernadette répondra.

Be : Miss, monsieur Cullen au téléphone.

Je la regarde surprise, pourquoi Edward m'appelle? Je lui demande de me transférer la commutation dans mon bureau.

Je m'assoie sur le grand fauteuil en cuire brun de mon père et prend le combiner.

S : allo, Ed que me vaut l'honneur?

E : ce n'est pas Ed!

Je reste complètement figer, sans être capable de dire le moindre mot, mes mains tremblent. Mes larmes coulent tous seuls.

E : Sandra, je t'en pris ne raccroche pas! Dit moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi, s.v.p.!

Sa voix est si triste et douce.

S : Emmett…

Je sais qu'il entend mes sanglots dans la voix, je n'y peu rien.

E : oui….

S : que veux tu?

E : te parler, entendre ta voix.

S : pourquoi tu fais sa?

E : je t'aime

Je regarde le combiner et je sais qu'il entend mes sanglots, je répond pas et raccroche. Le téléphone sonne encore, je suis sure que ces lui, je réponds immédiatement.

S : je ne peux pas!

Ja : qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas?

Jacob, comment lui expliquer sa? Je lui fais du mal, je dois arrêter tous, je croyais vraiment pouvoir tomber amoureuse de lui et qu'il me ferait oublier Emmett, mais c'est peine perdu. Depuis c'est deux mois, à chaque fois que nous avons un moment intime, je m'imagine que c'est Em qui me fait l'amour ou qui m'embrasse.

S : Jacob…..

Ja : pourquoi tu pleure? Tu veux que je vienne?

S : t'en fais pas, sa vas passer! Non, ne vient pas, j'ai besoin d'être seule!

Ja : qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, je ne comprends plus rien! Tu m'aime plus?

S : ho! Jacob…. Tu n'as rien fait, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi! Je crois que….

Ja : que?...

S : qu'on devrait arrêter.

Un silence pesant s'installe, il ne dit plus rien.

S : Jacob

Ja : je suis la! C'est a cause de lui, hein?

S : ce n'est la faute de personne, hormis la mienne Jake!

Ja : Rosalie avait raison, alors!

S : Rosalie! A quel sujet?

Ja : elle me la dit… que tu me quitterais pour lui que c'était….inévitable!

S : Jacob, tu ma demander de nous donner une chance, ce que j'ai fait. Tu savais au départ que je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi, mais tu sais au fond de toi que j'y ai mis l'effort nécessaire! Je regrette vraiment Jake. Je t'aime, mais….

Ja : ce n'est pas suffisant. Écoute, He... Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de temps pour digérer la pilule.

S : je comprends.

Sur ce il raccrocha. Je me remis à pleurer, mais cette fois à gros sanglots, j'en manquais d'aire. Pourquoi je blesse tous le monde! Je voudrais juste être heureuse, comme avant.

Avant tous sa, la mort de mes parents. Ont était tellement bien et insouciant, quelqu'un frappa a la porte.

S : Bernadette, plus tard d'accord.

Be : sa vas Miss?

S : non pas du tous, laissez moi.

Be : quelqu'un vous attend dans le salon, Miss!

S : dite ce que vous voulez, mais il est hors de question que je vois qui que ce soit dans cette état.

Be : bien Miss.

Qui peux bien venir ce soir. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Sa frappe encore, bordel, ils vont me foutre la paix oui!

S : vous n'avez rien entendu, Bernadette?

E : laisse-moi entrer.

Pourquoi, il est la? Pourquoi lui, non pas ce soir.

Je ne peux, quand même pas le laisser la, si?

Et comme si, il avait lue dans mes pensé.

E : si tu crois que je vais partir tu te trompe, je peux camper ici, très longtemps! Autant que je pourrais me nourrir!

Je ne peux m'empêche de rire a sa remarque, Emmett et son appétit.

S : entre

Il entre doucement et referme la porte à clé derrière lui. Ce retourne vers moi et lève les yeux. Il s'approche tranquillement les mains dans les poche de son jeans, mal a l'aise. Il a l'aire d'un petit garçon malgré sa carrure. Lui aussi, les larmes au bord des yeux.

S : tu me veux quoi?

E : ce que je veux, je vais te le dire mais avant je peux m'assoir?

S : biensure, désolé!

E : je veux que tu laisse ce crétin de Jacob, je veux te toucher, je veux t'embrasser, je veux te faire l'amour, je veux dormir et me réveiller avec toi tous les matins que Dieu amène, je veux me marier avec toi. Je veux que tu sois la mère de mes enfants et pardessus tous je veux que tu arrête de penser aux autres et que tu pense a nous.

Pendant sa tirade je pleure sans arrêt, la tête entre les mains, je l'entends ce lever et venir vers moi. Je le regarde qui me tend la main. Je ne bouge pas, je le voudrais tellement.

S : si tu savais!

Il tourne mon fauteuil pour être face à moi, il s'agenouille et écarte mes jambes, il me rapproche de lui et colle sa tête sur mes genoux en glissant ses mains dans mon dos, il me sert fort. Je sens ces larmes qui humidifient mon pantalon. Je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser mes doigts dans ces magnifiques cheveux noirs et de lui caresser.

Il me dit la voix étranglé

E : si je savais quoi? (toujours sans me regarder)

S : je viens de rompre avec Jacob.

Il encre son regard bleu dans le mien

E : c'est vrai?

Je caresse du bout des doigts les contours de son visage, et essuie ces larmes au passage. En lui faisant un signe affirmatif de la tête. Un sourire ce dessine sur son visage et je ne peux que lui répondre. Il ce rapproche doucement de mon visage et me prodigue les même caresses, je ferme les yeux, pour en profiter au maximum, je sens son nez contre le mien et ses lèvres douce caresser les miennes. J'ai ma réponse, je l'aime. Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres pour demander l'accès que je lui permets volontiers. J'en ai tellement rêvé, je sais que je ne devrais pas faire sa, c'est plus fort que moi, que nous. Notre baisser devient vite fougueux. Tous notre désespoirs, tous nos sentiments refouler s'exprime dans ce baissé. A bout de souffle il s'éloigne un peu de moi et il me manque déjà. J'ouvre les yeux, il colle son front contre le mien et glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux.

E : tu pourras jamais t'imaginer combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment, c'était encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais!

Je le repousse doucement et me lève, il me regard sans comprendre.

S : Emmett, ont ne dois pas faire sa!

Il ce relève d'un bond a ma hauteur, son regard est charger de doute et de colère.

E : tu n'en n'avais pas envie? Ne me dit pas que tu ne ressentais rien! Je suis un imbécile!

Il ce met à faire les cent pas dans le bureau.

S : ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!

E : pourquoi ont aurais pas le droit d'être ensemble, hein! Nous avons le droit d'être heureux! Tu crois… putain! Que Jazz et Alice ont pensé aux autres, ou Ed et Bella?

S : Em, il ne fessait de mal a personne!

Il me rejoint en deux enjambé, prend mon visage entre ses mains.

E : le mal que sa nous fait a nous, tu y as pensé, le mal que sa me fait a moi de te voir tous les jours et ne pas pouvoir te parler ou te toucher, je suis entrain de devenir complètement fou! J'ai besoin de toi et les autres je m'en fou!

S : Rosalie est ma sœur Em, comprend moi un peu!

Il me relâche et s'affale dans un fauteuil

S : je n'ai plus de famille Em. Josh, Jasper et Rosalie, sont tous ce qui me reste. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, j'ai l'impression que peux importe mes décisions, elles ne sont jamais correcte. Je blesse quelqu'un d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'y ai pensé a toi, je sais très bien que sa te blesse et sa me déchire. Que veux tu que je face?

Il a la tête entre les mains, la relève et me regarde, en la secouant de gauche a droite. Il ce relève et part en direction de la porte, tourne la clé, met la main sur la poigner. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir s'il part d'ici comme sa, je sens un trou béant ce construire dans ma poitrine. Il tourne la tête vers moi.

E : tu dois être plus forte que moi! Je pourrais jamais te sacrifier et sa même pour ma famille. Je t'aime surement plus que toi tu peux m'aimer, parce que moi, personne, je dis bien personne ne pourrais m'en empêcher. J'abandonnerais tous pour toi, famille, amis, le sport, tous s'il le fallait.

Sans un autre regard il parti. Je tombai a genoux et déversa un torrent de larmes, jusqu'à épuisement.

Que vas t'il ce passé entre eux?

Emmett s'éloigne d'elle pour ce protégé?

Rosalie fini par rencontrer quelqu'un?

Sandra part pour un temps indéterminé?

Que feriez-vous dans une situation pareille?

REVIEWS

Bizou xxx


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre**** 12**

**P.O.V Josh**

Notre soirée était sympa, j'étais j'ai les Cullen, Alice jouais a Barbie Bella a l'étage. Moi, Jazz, Ed et Emmett, ont jouaient avec un nouveau jeu de Jazz a la console.

La dynamique de notre groupe a beaucoup changé, entre nous les gars, tous était comme avant. Entre les filles c'était autre chose, Rosalie ne venait plus chez les Cullen, a part pour venir chercher Alice et Bella. Si non ont la voyaient au lycée, elle est resté avec notre groupe mais elle adressait la parole a Sandra que pour des banalités, sa me faisait de la peine pour elles. Rosalie devrait comprendre qu'ils n'y peuvent rien, c'est la vie qui a décider et puis au fond si vous voulez mon opinion, elle n'a pas l'aire de trop souffrir, je pense que c'est plus sa fierté qui a été le plus toucher.

Bella et Alice ce sont beaucoup rapprocher, elles se sentent mal a l'aise, car elles ne veulent pas montrer de préférence pour une ou pour l'autre. En ce qui concerne Sandra et Emmett, eux il en mène pas large, Emmett ce force pour faire ces blagues douteuse, sa ce voie que le cœur n'y est pas. Sandra, elle ne dit rien. Elle a perdu l'étincelle qui faisait briller ses magnifiques yeux. Elle a essayé vraiment avec Jacob, plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte qu'elle s'éloigne de lui.

Je regardais les gars, qui visiblement partageais mon opinion, Em n'était pas avec nous.

Jo : Em, tu nous fais quoi la? Ton personnage va n' importe où!

E : fou moi la paix, ho! Et puis merde, je joue plus!

Il ce lève rapidement, ce dirige vers la sortie, prend ses clé de voiture.

E : je vais prendre l'aire.

Il claque la porte, ont ce regarde, désoler pour lui, que pouvons nous y faire, absolument rien. Donc ont ce remet a la console. Environ une heure plus tard, Em claque la porte en entrant. Vient s'assoir sur le sofa, il a les yeux rougis et ce met la tête entre les mains.

Ed : Emmett qu'est-ce que tu as?

Jz : ont t'as jamais vue comme sa!

E : j'en peux plus les gars, sa me ronge tellement que j'ai l'impression de mourir a petit feu! J'en ai marre de cette situation!

Jo; raconte

E : je me suis rendu chez Sandra

Jz : elle ta reçu ?

E : disons qu'elle n'a pas trop eu le choix!

Ed : qu'est-ce que ta encore fait?

E : ho! Sa vas!...

Il nous raconta, son appel téléphonique et ensuite sa visite en détail, qu'elle avait quitté Jacob et comment il l'avait quitté. Au moin il a tenté quelque chose.

E : sa me tue, elle persiste à nous sacrifier! Je sais que Rose fait exprès pour qu'elle ce sente coupable. Je ne sais pas, Rose a souffert au début je vous l'accorde mais a présent, elle ma l'aire bien, non?

Il a raison, même Jasper est d'accord la -dessus. La sonnerie de mon cellulaire nous interrompt.

Jo : Allo

Be : Monsieur, vous pouvez venir tous de suite!

Je percevais bien la panique dans la voie de Bernadette.

Jo : Bernadette, calmé vous et dite moi ce qui ce passe.

Be : Monsieur, Miss. Smith c'est enfermé dans le bureau, j'ai entendu un bruit sourd. Je suis allée voir, mais elle à fermer a clé et refuse de m'ouvrir. Elle pleure tellement et elle crie, c'est épouvantable et George est à New York!

Jo : j'arrive tous de suite!

Je raccroche et me met aussitôt en direction de la sortie.

Jz : qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Jo : Bernadette panique, Sandra c'est enfermé dans le bureau, elle pleure et crie à fendre l'âme, je l'ai entendu. Elle refuse de lui ouvrir.

Sans rien ajouter Ed et Jazz ont prévenu les filles et nous sommes tous partie pour la villa, Jasper a appeler Rosalie pour la prévenir. Bien que je pense que sa servira a rien. Tous les gars embarquent dans la jeep d'Em et les deux filles prennent la voiture d'Alice.

En entrant dans la villa, Bernadette accourt jusqu'à nous.

Be : vous l'entendez, ce n'est pas possible de souffrir autant.

A ce moment nous entendons des cries de douleurs et les pleures de Sandra, mon dieu c'est insupportable, Emmett s'effondre par terre les yeux rougis par les larmes et les mains sur les oreilles.

La porte s'ouvre à grand fracas, c'est Rosalie qui entre. Elle nous regarde tous, nous avons tous les larmes au bord des yeux, elle ce retourne vers Emmett qui secoue la tête sans arrêt toujours dans la même position. Elle semble ne pas comprendre, quand tous a coup elle entend les sanglots de notre sœur. Sandra pousse un autre crie profond. Elle ce prend la poitrine et sert son pendentif a son coup. Nous avons tous ce pendentif, moi, Jasper, Rosalie et Sandra. C'est un cœur qui s'ouvre et a l'intérieur, il y a une photo de nous tous ensemble et de l'autre coter une inscription (ma vie pour ma famille). Nos portons tous notre main sur notre pendentif. A ce moment Emmett ce met a crié lui aussi, un cri si profond et déchirant. Jazz et Ed le prenne dans leurs bras et lui parle.

Moi je me rue vers la porte du bureau.

Jo : Sandra c'est moi, ouvre moi!

Elle ne répond pas.

Jo : tu sais que je serais toujours la pour toi bébé, laisse moi entré.

Rien à faire, elle ce donne même pas la peine de répondre.

Je me retourne vers les autres, Emmett a l'aire complètement ailleurs, Jazz me regard et ce lève.

Jz : nous sommes sa famille, allons-y ensemble!

Jo : oui ! Ta raison essayons.

Nous regardons Rosalie, elle porte son regard sur Em.

Ro : tu l'aime a ce point?

Il ne lui répond pas.

Ro : ok! Je viens

Chacun notre tour nous lui parlons a travers cette maudite porte, nous lui disons a quel point nous l'aimons et qu'une famille sa s'entraide même quand c'est difficile. Mais rien n'y fait elle continue à pleurer et a crier son d'désespoir et Emmett lui répond de la même façon. Je demande la clé à Bernadette, qui me dit que seulement George a le double!

Jo : bon, je sais que je vais peut-être vous choquer avec sa, mais bon, quand y faut, y faut!

Je sortie un petit couteau de ma poche et commença à trifouiller la serrure. Emmett c'est rapprocher a coter de moi prêt a enfoncer la porte. Un petit déclic ce fit entendre. J'ouvris doucement la porte et me suis écarter. Mon bébé est couché sur le sol, en position feotus, elle ce tien la poitrine et crie. Nous sommes paralysé par le spectacle que nous avons devant nous, elle si forte, si fier. Elle a saccagé quelque meuble. Elle prend enfin conscience que la porte est ouverte, relève la tête et regarde directement Emmett, qui ce précipite sur elle et la prend dans ses bras, elle ce laisse faire.

Il l'assoie sur ses genoux et referme ses bras sur elle, elle cale sa tête dans son coup. Il lui caresse doucement les cheveux et lui dit des mots dans l'oreille, elle ce calme peu à peu. Nous décidons de les laissez seule, ils n'ont pas besoin de nous, juste d'avoir le droit de s'aimer. Rosalie reste bloquer devant eux, je lui prends doucement la main, elle me regarde et nous suit, elle a tellement d'émotions qui passe a travers ses yeux, la peine, la jalousie, la culpabilité….

J'ai demandé à Bernadette de nous prévenir si elle avait besoin d'aide de me contacter, j'explique a Emmett ou ce trouve sa chambre et les laisse. Nous retournons chez les Cullen. Nous prenons tous place au salon dans un silence pesant.

B : Edward, si je devais être obligé d'être séparer de toi et obliger de te côtoyer tous les jours sans pouvoir te toucher ou même te parler, j'en deviendrais folle!

A : même chose pour moi Jazz, Rosalie pourquoi ne décharge tu pas Sandra de sa promesse?

R : je…..

Jz : ça fait deux mois, ne me dit pas que tu souffre autant qu'eux!

Ed : tu sais quoi Rose? Emmett est mon frère, je n'ai pas toujours été d'accord avec ces choix ou décision. Il n'est pas parfait mais il a toujours eu le cœur à la bonne place. Il na pas voulu te faire de la peine volontairement, ça j'en suis sure!

R : je sais tous sa, ce n'est pas eux le problème, c'est moi et ma stupide orgueil. J'adore Sandra, il faut être réaliste, ce qui c'est produit a creuser un fossé entre nous. Je ne dis pas que sa reviendra jamais, pour le moment je peux seulement leurs dire que je l'accepte.

Jo : c'est déjà beaucoup.

Nous nous sommes tous rapprocher de Rose pour un câlin collectif.

J'espère seulement que tous se passera bien!

**Alors quand dites-vous?**

**Reviews **

**Bizou xxx**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre**** 13**

Toc, toc, toc.

Bordel, ont peu pas dormir ici! Je cache la tête dans mon oreiller, tien Josh est venu me rejoindre cette nuit? Je ne me souviens même pas de mettre couché.

Toc, toc, toc…

S : oui

Je réponds, mais na pas ouvert les yeux et Josh na pas fait un mouvement, bizarre! Normalement il aurait gueulé.

Be : Miss, il faut vous lever, je vais vous préparer vos vêtement et les mettre dans la salle de bain, je peu entrer?

S : biensure, Bernadette!

Be : ho! Vous n'êtes pas seule Miss, je reviens tous a l'heure.

Elle referme la porte, qu'est-ce qui lui prend, elle sait que Josh et moi dormons souvent ensemble! Je me sens bizarre, complètement vider. A ce moment, je sens deux bras ce glisser autour de ma taille et qui me colle. Josh na jamais fait sa. Une main commence à me caresser doucement le coup, descend dans mon dos et s'arrête sur ma hanche, ce qui me procure un merveilleux frisson.

Je ne bouge pas, il faut que je me rappelle de ce que j'ai fait hier soir.

Je me souviens, de l'appelle de Emmett, ensuite de ma conversation avec Jacob. Ma dispute avec Emmett quand il est venu et après le trou noir. Je sens un immense vide a l'intérieur, pourquoi c'est si compliqué?

Réfléchissons! Si ce n'est pas Josh, ni Jacob, alors qui ce permet de me caresser comme sa. Je me retourne sur le dos, toujours les yeux fermer, j'ai vraiment la trouille la. Une main douce et chaude caresse les formes de mon visage, cette caresse me détend un peu.

E : allez réveil toi mon ange!

Mon ange! Attendez, je connais cette voix, qu'est ce qu'il fait la lui? Pas que je ne suis pas contente, de le sentir si près mais pourquoi il est la, après la dispute que nous avons eu hier soir, je comprends plus rien.

Toc, toc, toc…

S : oui, Bernadette vous pouvez entrer et oui je me lève!

Be : je fais vite et vous laisse, il vous reste environ une heure a votre disposition Miss.

S : merci!

Je l'entends farfouiller et repartir en ferment la porte derrière elle. Courage, il faut affronter. J'ouvre les yeux, qui mes brules, je me frotte le visage pour m'aider et m'assoie dans mon lit, je regarde autour de moi et je voie mes vêtements un peu partout dans la chambre et d'autre qui m'appartienne pas, un rapide coup d'œil sur mon corps, au moin je ne suis pas complètement nue, ont ma laisser mes sous-vêtement.

Une main me caresse le dos, je me retourne et vois Emmett tous souriant avec des yeux de merlan frit.

S : qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

Il perd immédiatement son sourire et s'assoie, il a les yeux triste et ce regarde les mains.

E : tu te rappelle pas de ce qui c'est passer hier soir?

S : ben oui! Ton appel, ensuite celui de Jacob ou je lui ai dit que c'était fini et ensuite ta visite ou ont c'est disputer et t'es parti.

Je me lève pour aller à la salle de bain, il me retient la main.

E : Sandra, après tu te souviens?

S : He, non! Écoute je vais prendre ma douche, peut-être que sa aidera.

Il me laisse partir, une fois dans la salle de bain, je referme la porte et me regarde dans le miroir. Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qui mes arriver, j'ai les yeux gonfler et rougie, j'ai mal a ma main gauche, qui est enfler. Ce que je ressens est de la confusion total. Je me sens vide à l'intérieur et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est la.

**P.O.V. Emmett**

Non, ce n'est pas vrai! Pourquoi ont nous fou pas la paix? Pauvre Bernadette, elle ne fait que son travail. Je me rends vite comte que San, ne réagis pas à ma présence. Alors je me permets de la caresser doucement, elle frisonne, mais réagis pas.

Pendant notre échange, je me rends vite compte qu'elle ce demande ce que je fou la.

Pendant que Sandra prend sa douche je me lève et me m'habille, je n'en reviens pas! Sa me blesse tellement profondément cette réaction de sa part que je me retiens de tous casser.

Elle me fait quoi la? Elle ne fait pas semblant de pas ce rappeler, c'est évidant, elle avait le regard complètement perdu. J'appelle Josh, je sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Jo : Salut Em, comment vas ce matin?

E : pas fort mon pot!

Jo : Sandra, sa vas?

E : je ne sais pas trop!

Jo : quoi, qu'est-ce que sa veut dire?

E : elle ce rappelle de hier soir, mais jusqu'à ma visite. Ensuite elle ce rappelle rien, mec! Je me sens mal, la….. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui expliquer ma présence!

Jo : elle est près de toi?

E : non! Elle prend sa douche. Dit moi quoi faire.

Jo : prend le temps de lui expliquer, doucement, de toute façons, elle sera obliger de te croire, Jazz la filmer avec son cellulaire.

E : quoi! Pourquoi?

J'étais en colère qu'il est fait sa, il y a rien de drôle la.

Jo : ho, calme toi. Elle nous a déjà fait sa, quand c'est parent son mort. Elle fait un dénie. Autrement dit elle bloque son cerveau sur ce qui lui fait mal et l'oublie temporairement. La dernière fois, ont l'avais pas fait et ça été vraiment difficile de lui faire comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Jazz a juste pas voulue que ça ce reproduise.

E : je comprends, je te laisse, elle a arrêté la douche.

Jo : ok! Ont ce vois au lycée.

**Fin p.o.v Emmett**

Je sors de la douche et me rend compte que Bernadette à oublier mes sous-vêtements, je n'ai pas cinquante-six solution, je m'enroule dans une serviette et sort de la salle de bain. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil a Em, qui est assis sur me lit et me regarde avec des yeux rond et la bouche ouverte. J'aime le voir la, je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

S : He… tu peux fermer la bouche, je fais vite! Bernadette a juste oublie quelque petite chose!

Je me retourne pour fouiller dans mon tiroir afin de prendre ma lingerie et de retourner vite fait m'habiller. Alors que j'ai le dos tourner, je le sens derrière moi, il me prend par la taille et enfoui son nez dans mon coup. Je sens son érection sur ma cuisse, aidez moi quelqu'un!

E : est-ce que tu sais, que c'est une torture de te voir avec cette serviette et en plus de savoir qu'il y a rien en dessous?

S : je crois le sentir!

Il me retourne face a lui, encre son regard dans le mien et caresse ma cuisse doucement en remontant, je l'arrête et le repousse gentiment.

S : Emmett, je t'en pris! Lâche moi, je vais m'habiller et ont vas descendre déjeuner et discuter. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais la et franchement j'ai envie de profiter de ta présence, mais faudra bien en parler.

E : oui! Ok, je suis désoler, Heu… je vais me changer chez moi et ont ce vois au lycée. Pour la discussion, je crois qu'on devrait attendre ce soir, sinon ont vas être en retard.

S : oui! Ok.

Comment vas ce passer cette foutu journée! Bienvenue en enfer. Je m'habille vite fait et me coiffe d'une queue de cheval haute. J'adore Bernadette, jeans et un chemisier blanc, mes botte de cuire a talon, Parfait. Une peu de maquillage pour camoufler tous sa et hop c'est partie.

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, je retrouve Josh.

S : Salut

Il me regarde et me détail, il plonge son regard dans le mien et semble chercher quelque chose.

Jo : salut, comment tu vas?

S : bon, ok! Je ne sais pas ce qui a pue ce passer hier soir, d'accord! J'ai une tête à faire peur, ma main est enflée, donc je présume que j'ai frappé quelque chose ou quelqu'un, je ne me rappelle pas. En plus je me réveil avec Emmett à coter de moi, la il faut que tu m'explique!

Je prends mon café et une banane et m'assoie face à Josh.

Jo : tu fais encore une fois un dénie! Mais comme le temps presse, ont reparlera de tous sa après les cours. Allez Vien!

Je rajoute rien et le suis au garage, il prend le volant et sans discuter je prends la place du passager.

Un dénie, pendant tous le trajet, nous restons silencieux. Je suis absorber par mes penser, pourquoi un déni? A la mort de mes parents sa m'était arrivé, une trop grand souffrance avait provoqué sa. C'est vrai que depuis deux mois, la souffrance je connais. A cet instant toutes ma douleur refait surface et me frappe de plein fouet. L'absence d'Emmett ce fais de plus en plus sentir! J'étais si bien ce matin, dans ses bras. Je me crispe, ce mal dans la poitrine est insupportable. Je ramène mes jambe sur mon torse sans vraiment men rendre compte, pour faire passer sa. Josh me regarde, arriver sur le parking du lycée, Josh, me prend dans ses bras et me sert fort.

Jo : t'en fait pas, tous ira bien! Je suis la.

Je le regarde et essaie de lui sourire, nous sortons de la voiture. Ils sont tous la, sur la table de pique nique. Ils ont tous le regard braqué sur moi et Josh. Même Jacob est la, je les regarde tous chacun leur tour. Jasper tien Alice dans ses bras et esquisse un petit sourire, Rosalie regarde ses pieds et ce tord les mains. Ed et Bella, me fond un regard plein de compassion, Jacob a les yeux cerner et triste, Emmett, lui ne sais pas ou ce mettre, il danse d'un pied a l'autre. Je m'arrête dans notre progression et regarde Josh, il me fait un signe encourageant et me sert la main. Une fois près d'eux, personne ne parle.

S : heu…. Excuser moi, je dois passer au secrétariat. Heu… ont ce voit plus tard.

Sans attendre de réponse, je tourne les talons. Il faut que je parte de la, je ne supporte pas leurs regard, si au moin je pouvais me souvenir de ce qui c'est passé.

Ja : Sandra attend!

S : quoi?

Il Vien me rejoindre et ce plante devant moi, Emmett suit le pas. Quand les autres comprenne que Em réagis et semble en colère, ils nous rejoignent tous. Jacob pose sa main sur mon bras.

Ja : tu dois m'écouter, dit moi ce que j'ai fait!

S : tu n'as rien fais Jacob, c'est juste moi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et je t'aime, mais pas comme tu le voudrais, je suis désoler.

Je vois tellement de douleur dans son regard, mon Jacob. Il ressert sa prise sur mon bras.

S : Jacob, lâche tu me fais mal.

Ja : je ne te laisserai pas aussi facilement!

Emmett Vien derrière moi, prend prise sur le bras de Jack.

E : je te conseil d'enlever tes salle pattes de sur elle.

Ja : va te faire foutre Cullen, sa, c'est entre elle et moi.

Emmett, me pousse dans les bras de Jazz, ce qui oblige Jack de lâcher prise.

S : non! Mais vous allez arrêt, maintenant.

E : j'ai supporté assez longtemps que ce crétin te touche.

Emmett s'avance menaçant vers Jacob, qui ne bronche pas d'un pouce.

Ja : tu crois vraiment que tu a un mot à dire.

S : Emmett, laisse tomber.

E : ta de la chance toi!

La sonnerie ce fit entendre, Jacob partie. Tous le monde pris la direction de leurs salle de cour. Em me pris pas la taille et sans que j'ai le temps de réaliser quoi ce soit, j'étais en face de ma salle de classe. Je m'appuyai sur le mur et le regardais. Je savais plus quoi penser. Il soupira profondément.

E : désoler je me suis emporter.

Il mit ses mains de chaque coter de ma tête en appuis sur le mur, ce rapprocha de moi et me fit un baiser a la commissure des lèvres. J'étais complètement paralyser. Il recula un peu et encra son regard dans le mien.

E : je t'aime, j'en ai mare de ces jeux idiots et j'en ai marre de me retenir, ont ce retrouve a la pause, je viendrais te chercher.

Il parti, je suis resté la, le cerveau en plein bug. Alice me sorti de ma transe, pour entré en classe. Les premier cours passa sans que je m'en rendre vraiment comte. Alice à bien essayer de me faire la conversation, je comprenais qu'a moitié ce qu'elle me disait. Enfin la cloche ce fit entendre, je ramassai mes livres, je me dirigeais vers la sortie, Lauren et Tanya était dans la porte à jacasser.

L : tu savais que Sandra à quitter Jacob?

T : woua… tu sais quoi, maintenant il y a 3 supers mec célibataire, qui n'attendent que nous.

L : regarde, Jacob a droite et Em a gauche, ont tente notre chance?

T : pourquoi pas!

Elle ce mire à rire. Je les bousculais pour sortir. A peine sortie que je peux voir Jacob sur ma droite et Emmett sur ma gauche, qui ce rapprochais de moi. Mais c'était sans compter sur les deux connes.

T : fais gaffe donzelle

S : la donzelle t'en merde, pouffias

Ja : San je peux te parler?

L : Jacob, Jacob, pourquoi perdre ton temps avec cette conne, elle ce fou te ta gueule, on peu aller faire un tour si tu veux!

Ce n'est pas possible, une vraie chatte en chaleur-celle-la. Je peux m'empêcher de sourire à la grimace de Jacob.

Ja : tu sais quoi Lauren, tu devrais utiliser du rince bouche parce que vraiment sa craint un max!

Tous le monde au tour ce mis à rire sans retenu et moi compris.

S : Jacob, je t'appelle après le cours, ok!

Ja : je n'ai pas trop le choix!

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre qu'il tourna les talons. Tanya en profita pour ce rapproché d'Emmett.

T : salut toi!

E : heu… Salut

Elle ce rapprochais dangereusement de lui, je bouillais de rage, merde! Je suis jalouse de cette pouffias. Si elle le touche je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui faire. Rosalie et Bella arrivais a mes coter et Rosalie me dis a l'oreille sur un ton m'éprissent.

Ro; il a fallu que je me batte tous les jours contre cette folle, bonne chance elle est tenace et je n'ai pas abandonné.

S : ce qui veut dire?

Ro : que je vais tous faire pour le récupère!

B : mais Rosalie, ce que tu as dit hier?

Je la regarde avec une, aire interrogateur.

Ro : j'ai accepté de te décharger de ta promesse, mais je n'ai pas dis que j'abandonnerais. Tu Vien Bella.

Bella me fit un sourire timide et suivie Rosalie, elle passa près d'Emmett et Tanya.

R : Emmett, voyons, tu te rabaisserais pas a ce niveau j'espère! chaud comme tu es. Tu dois bien être en manque de sexe, non! Comme tu me connais pas cœur et que nos baises était torride, je veux bien te soulager.

Elle ce colla a lui et lui caressa son membre a travers son pantalon. Il était la bouche bée. Je sourie, je savais très bien a quel jeux jouais Rosalie. Nous l'avions tellement fait pour nous amusée au dépend des mecs, je savais qu'elle pouvait être une vrai peau de vache, c'est de bonne guerre, sauf que cette fois sa ce passerais une contre l'autre et jamais je ferais sa.

Arriver près d'eux, Em me regardait mal a l'aise. Je lui souris.

S : Rosalie, je te remercie de m'enlever le poids de cette promesse, vraiment sa me soulage! Je ne jouerais pas à ce jeu contre toi, pour deux raison. La première (la je pris mon médaillon entre mes doigt pour qu'elle le voie bien) tu es ma sœur et je t'aime, ensuite je me dis qu'Emmett est libre de faire ce qu'il veut.

Ro : tu n'as pas l'intention de te battre pour lui?

S : non! Je ne me suis jamais battu pour un mec et je ne commencerais pas aujourd'hui, je dois suffisamment me battre avec ma propre vie et si la vie décide qu'il doit être mien, alors rien ni personne n'y pourra rien, je te laisse t'amuser avec Tanya.

Elle ce recula d'Emmett abasourdie par mon attitude, Rosalie me connaissait bien et savais comment me faire gripper au rideau. Je n'ajoutai rien et parti pour prendre l'aire avant mon prochain court.

Em ce dégageais d'elles et me rattrapa le bras, me colla au mure et sans rien ajouter m'embrassa avec tous l'amour qu'il avait en lui, je répondu a son baiser sans retenue. Il ce recula à regret par le manque d'aire et colla son front au mien.

E : tu n'es pas en colère?

S : pourquoi faire! Parce-que les autres filles ont vue a quel point tu es exceptionnel.

E : merci!... Je parlais de Rose.

S : non! C'est ma sœur Em. Peut-importe ce qu'elle fera ou diras, je l'aime pour la vie.

Je lui montrai mon médaillon, je l'ouvre et regarda la photo a l'intérieur, une larme glissa sur ma joue et la lui montra.

E : une belle photo!

S : oui… nous étions unis et insouciant a cette époque!

Il me serra dans ses bras et je l'étreignis aussi, je me retourna et vis Rose assise parterre la tête entre les mains. Je demandai a Em de nous laissez seule, tous le monde ayant déserté les couloirs. Il partie rejoindre les autres, leur expliquer la situation. Je m'approchai d'elle et m'assis a ces coter. Elle releva la tête vers moi.

R : tu te souviens de la journée ou cette photo a été prise?

S : comment l'oublier, c'était l'anniversaire de Jasper et Josh lui a écrasé son gâteau en pleine figure, la tête qu'il a fait.

Nous n'avons pas pue retenir notre rire a ce souvenir. Elle me regarda.

R : Sandra, je ne veux pas que sa nous sépare, mais je ne peux pas faire comme si tu m'avais pas piqué mon copain, même si je sais que ce n'était pas intentionnelle de votre part a tous le deux.

S : Rose…

R : non! Laisse-moi finir. Je suis presque guéri de notre rupture, mais je me sens trahi par lui, mais surtout par toi. Je ne sais pas si notre relation redeviendra comme avant un jour, mais surement pas maintenant. Au moin tu le laisse libre de son choix!

S : je comprends très bien! Au moin arrêtons de nous faire une guerre ouverte. Ne le fais pas pour moi, mais pour les autres. Ils ce sentent déchirer entre nous. Je ne connais pas bien Alice et Bella et je comprends qu'elle te soutienne, mais j'aimerais aussi les connaitre.

R : je suis d'accord, je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas réagir a certain moment, je pense que tu as besoin de revenir sur terre!

S : bon, ok….. je crois que nous devrions arrêter notre discutions de toutes façons les cours vont reprendre.

Je la quittai sans un autres mot, ni regard. J'entrai dans ma salle de classe et pris place, Jasper me regarda avec suspicion, je lui souris ce qui paru le soulager et plongea dans mes penser. Jazz me fit sursauter, l'heure de court était déjà passé et je n'avais prise aucune note, il me mit son cahier sur mes livres, que ferais-je sans lui?

Nous prime le chemin du self afin de rejoindre tous le monde. Jacob était absent, je lui parlerais, il le faut. Jasper m'accompagna chercher notre repas et a notre arriver a notre table, jazz rejoignis Alice, je me retourne et voie Tanya assise à coter d'Emmett, le doigt sur sa joue, je bouillais de rage, le rire de Rose me ramena a la réalité, je lui lançai un regard noir et pris place entre Josh et Edward. Pourquoi ne l'a-t'il pas repousser? Il na même pas remarquer ma présence.

T : a tu es la toi?

S : faut croire!

Emmett baissa les yeux, visiblement mal a l'aise que je l'ai vue.

Il ce leva et poussa Josh et s'assis près de moi. a quoi il joue?

E : sa vas?

S : biensure! Pourquoi sa devrais pas aller?

E : He…. Je ne sais pas ! Tu as l'aire en colère!

C'est sa le clown joue les imbéciles, je peux jouer aussi! Nos amis nous regardèrent amuser.

S : donne-moi une raison d'être en colère!

Il ce retourna vers Tanya qui affichais son sourire de la victoire. Salope tu paye rien pour attendre. Je suis son regard et éclate de rire. Il fut surpris de ma réaction et ne fut pas le seule Josh me regardais l'aire grave.

S : ho! Mon Dieu, me regarder pas comme sa, voyons si, il est assez imbécile pour coucher avec elle, c'est son problème. Surtout quand ont sais tous qu'il y a juste le train qui na pas passé sur elle. Dommage quand même!

Tanya ce leva et son sourire ce fana, bizarre non! Tous éclataient de rire. Elle passa derrière Em et posa sa main sur sa nuque. Je fis un grimace dégouter et rie, que voulez vous que je face d'autre.

T : je vais aller me faire belle pour toi, je te rejoins tous a l'heure, comme prévu!

Elle parti sur ces dernier mots.

Alors la, je regardai Em en plein dans les yeux, il baissa sont regard, donc elle avait dit vrai. Non mais quel enfouirai! Il avait la main sur ma cuisse, que je lui retirai immédiatement. Je tournai mon visage vers nos amis, qui avaient la bouche ouverte, Em n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce.

Jasper se leva et nous suivîmes tous le mouvement, sauf Em.

Jz : t'es vraiment encore plus con que j'avais pue l'imaginer!

E : laissez moi vous expliquez, je lui ai dit sa pour qu'elle me lâche, je n'ai pas l'intention de la rejoindre.

Il me retenait la main, son regard suppliant. J'avais mal.

Jo : sa ta jamais passer par la tête de juste l'envoyer bouler?

E : j'ai essayé, mais ont dirais qu'elle comprend rien, merde sa fait presque une heure qu'elle me soule.

Il m'attire à lui et prend mon visage entre ses mains.

E : je te jure que si j'ai agi comme ça c'est dans le seul but d'avoir enfin la paix. Il faut que tu me croies.

Je savais plus quoi penser, une vrai journée de merde, encore une fois, je n'ai qu'une envie en ce moment, partir très loin, très loin de tous sa, il m'attira encore plus a lui et embrassa ma joue et me serra fort contre son torse. J'ai eu tellement d'émotion en peu de temps que j'ai l'impression d'être saturer. Mon téléphone sonna a ce moment.

S : allo

- salut beauté! J'ai entendu que tu étais revenu, j'aimerais beaucoup te voir, tu ma manquer tu sais!

**Qui peu bien lui parler comme sa?**

**Est-ce qu'Emmett lui a menti?**

**Reviews S.V.P**

**Bizou xxx**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre**** 14**

**Je suis désolé pour tous ce retard! J'ai été complètement surchargé au travail et en plus avec la rentrée, quand ont à trois enfants, c'est un vrai marathon.**

**Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, ca ma fait vraiment plaisir! Je lâche mon Bla Bla et bonne lecture!**

Je savais plus quoi penser, une vrai journée de merde, encore une fois, je n'ai qu'une envie en ce moment, partir très loin, très loin de tous sa, il m'attira encore plus a lui et embrassa ma joue et me serra fort contre son torse. J'ai eu tellement d'émotion en peu de temps que j'ai l'impression d'être saturer. Mon téléphone sonna à ce moment.

S : allo

salut beauté! J'ai entendu dire que tu étais revenu, j'aimerais beaucoup te voir, tu ma manquer tu sais!

Je me séparai des bras d'Emmett, il devait surement ce demander ce qui ce passait, vue la surprise que mon visage affichait. Mon dieu, Yann Masoretti. C'est un super beau gosse, cheveux blond comme le blé, yeux vert et toujours bronzé, des lèvres charnu et rose, et corps de rê est le fils d'un homme d'affaire très important ici ,Je l'avais rencontré a une fête donner par une amie Jane Volturi, disons que nous avions passé de très bon moment ensemble.

S : Yann, comment vas-tu?

Y : Très bien! Mais j'aimerais que tu viennes me rejoindre, je suis a l'extérieur de ton lycée et comme toutes la bande a voulu venir, ben j'ai pris la limousine de mon père, disons qu'on attire les curieux!

S : Ce n'est pas vrai!

Je lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et raccroche. Emmett me prend la main, je le regarde dans les yeux, il ne sait pas quoi faire et il est soucieux, vue ce qui Vien de ce passer et moi je réalise que je le connais pas et je ne sais pas si je peux avoir confiance en ce qu'il dit. Le mieux serais de prendre plus notre temps, d'apprendre a ce connaitre, tous vas trop vite.

S : Em, je crois que nous devrions prendre notre temps, tous sa me dépasse et franchement j'ai du mal à suivre la.

E : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

S : Restons ami pour le moment, prendre le temps de ce connaitre et de ce faire confiance!

E : j'ai encore tous fait foiré!

S : non! Écoute ce que je ressens pour toi est très fort et je me rends compte que tous sa c'est passé trop vite, je ne sais rien de toi, ni toi de moi. Je veux juste qu'on prenne notre temps.

E : t'as raisons! Je te laisse.

Il parti, je sais que je risque de le perdre mais je ne peux pas me laissé emporter par mes sentiments, j'ai déjà trop perdu en si peux de temps. Sans m'attarder je me dirige a l'extérieur ou il y a un regroupement, je vois une petite tête blonde qui dépasse.

Ja : Regarder, elle est la! Sandra Vien.

Jane est petite et menu comme Alice et blonde comme Rose, elle a les yeux bleu, pour la définir, je dirais simplement que elle et Alice ce ressemble sur beaucoup de point.

Je rigole en la voyant sur le toit de la limousine, heureusement que le père de Yann ne voie pas sa, il en ferait une jaunisse. Elle bouge les bras dans tous les sens, je m'approche et les étudiant rassembler me cède le passage, je retrouve Alice, rose, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Jacob et Em, qui me regarde bizarrement. Normal, ils ne les connaissent pas! Sauf Jacob qui rigole. Je leurs sourie, j'en reviens pas! Ils sont tous la, Yann Masoretti, Jane et son frères Alec Volturi, Demetri Mares, Heidi Gomez.

Yann sort de la limousine et Vien directement vers moi, me prend dans ces bras et m'embrasse sur la joue.

Y : enfin! Tu ma tellement manquer!

S : tu ma manquer aussi!

Jan : hey! Tu en laisse pour les autre Masoretti!

Yann prend un peu de distance, mais garde son bras sur ma taille, Jacob et Emmett lâche un léger grognement, ce qui fit rire Yann, qui regarde Jacob et dit :

Y : toujours amoureux Black! Si tu disais bonjour!

Ja : salut mec!

S : je n'en reviens pas! Vous êtes tous débarquer, que faite vous ici?

Demetri s'approche et me fait un câlin

Dem : ben dis donc tous un accueil, ma belle!

S : ce n'est pas sa Dem, je me demande juste pourquoi vous êtes tous la!

Y : ben, en faite. Quand mon père, ma dit que l'enfant prodigue était de retour, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais venir étudier ici, sa fait assez longtemps que nous sommes séparés! Il a accepté, donc je me suis empresser de passer la nouvelle a tous le monde et ils ont décidé de me suivre ici pour passer cette dernière année de lycée avec toi!

S : vous êtes complètement fou!

Ils ce regardent tous et disent a l'unisson, (ont le sais)

He : tu pourrais au moin montrer un peu d'enthousiasme! Tu m'image moi ici dans ce troue perdu au milieu de nulle part!

J'éclate de rire et me rend compte que les étudiant ce sont disperser et qu'il ne reste que ma p'tite famille et mes amis.

R : tu pourrais au moin nous dire qui, ils sont et nous les présenter!

S : ta raison, alors je vous présente des amis qui sont très important pour moi, ils viennent de New York, je les ai rencontré durant la première année que je suis partie. , Yann Masoretti, Jane et son frères Alec Volturi, Demetri Mares, Heidi Gomez.

Et mes amies, je vous présente ma famille et quelques amis, ma famille sont Josh Perkin, Rosalie et son frère jumeau Jasper Hale, ce sont eux mes frères et ma sœur de cœurs donc je vous ai parlé, vous connaissez déjà Jacob Black et eux ce sont des nouvelles connaissance, Alice Cullen qui la petite amie de Jasper, Edward Cullen qui est le copain de Bella Swan et Emmett Cullen.

Rosalie me regarde perplexe a la façons donc j'ai présenté Emmett, elle devait s'attendre a ce que je dise qu'il est mon copain, de toute façons il faut que je parle avec Jasper et Josh, je me souviens toujours pas ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière. Je regarde Emmett, il me regarde les yeux triste, sa me serre le cœur de le voir comme sa, mais il le faut! J'entends Jacob et Alec parler ce qui me tire de mes pensés. Je suis contente tous le monde fait connaissance, sauf Em, qui reste à l' écart. Je voie bien qu'Heidi lui fait les yeux doux, mais que faire, alors je sens Yann resserrer sa prise sur moi et me donner un léger bizou dans le coup.

S : bon faut retourner en court, ont ce rejoint ici après, ok?

Y : vois-tu ! Nous avons déjà nos horaire et nous avons tous les même cours que toi, il faut bien que l'argent de mon père serve a quelque chose!

S : cool, sa va être génial! Allons-y!

**P.O.V Emmett**

Bordel que je peu être con! Les autres ont raison, je suis un homme chaud, j'y peu rien, une femme me touche et je bande comme un taureau. Tanya savais sa, quand nous étions assis a la table pour le lunch, elle me caressait mon entre jambe sans retenu et que je bande aussi dur la encourager! Je ne savais plus quoi lui répondre tellement elle insistait pour que je la rejoigne au toilette, j'ai fini par accepter pour qu'elle me lâche enfin!

Quand j'ai vue Sandra arriver, seulement le regard qu'elle ma fait, ma vite fait comprendre que je l'avais blessé. Le pire c'est quand Tanya lui a tous dis. Elle n'était même pas en colère, aucune jalousie ne transperçais d'elle, mais je ressenti son indifférence. Je plaidais ma cause du mieux que je pouvais quand son téléphone a sonné. Elle ce détachais de moi et j'ai compris qu'elle parlait a un certain Yann. Un sentiment de jalousie c'est emparer de moi! Mais le pire c'est après, quand elle a terminé son appel, elle ce retourna devant moi et pris c'est distance. Lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle voulait que l'ont prenne le temps de ce connaître, je ressenti une douleur incroyable en plein cœur, amis, bordel! Je ne veux pas être son ami, je veux beaucoup, beaucoup plus! Je comprends ce qu'elle dit et elle à raison, je ne connais rien d'elle vraiment. Je sais qu'elle m'aime, après tous ce qui c'est passé, mais j'ai peur de la perdre.

Quand j'ai vue ce Yann la prendre dans ces bras j'ai crue mourir et le pire est quand elle ma présenté comme un amis, je sais je l'ai cherché, mais un coup de poignard en plein cœur, ne m'aurais pas plus détruit.

Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux, absolument!

**Laisser moi vos reviews! **

**Je travail déjà sur le prochain chapitre et vous le poste dès que possible.**

**Bizou xxxxx**


End file.
